


Screw Loose

by FlyMeToTheM00n



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F, Glinda goes insane, Major character death - Freeform, glinda is a smol gay who falls in love with everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 24,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMeToTheM00n/pseuds/FlyMeToTheM00n
Summary: What happens after Elphaba's staged death? How will Glinda deal with Elphaba's sudden departure? This is the story of Glinda, ruler of Oz, and how she was driven to insanity.





	1. Chapter 1

“Fellow Ozians…”

 

My Elphie is so smart. She staged her own death, you know? Just to be with me… Oh, how I love her beautiful, unusual complexion. Sure, her activist plans are a bit radical from time to time, but she’s still just as lovely!

And here I was, having taken over Oz. The Wizard had fled after I accused him of being Elphie’s father. And Madame Morrible? Well, let’s just say, she won’t be seeing the light of day for a very long time.

Oh, how good it feels to win! My victory was certainly sweet! Especially when I watched that wretched Morrible as I threw her in prison. The look on her face was truly priceless! One where she had lost all hope. Oh, what a bitter sweet ending to that terrible tyrant of a woman.

A life sentence would suit her just fine! I told the guards that she was hers. She was to be stripped off her rights just like she wanted to strip the Animals off theirs. A sweet revenge for a sweet ending. My Elphie would like that! Oh, I simply cannot wait to tell her!

After I’ve given my great speech, I could not help but disobey Ephie’s orders. She told me not to clear her name, but I simply could not stand there on that balcony with my beautiful blue ball gown and my perfect little crown, and be forced to listen to this awful gossip about this supposed Wicked Witch Of The West! 

I remember how the rage had filled me as the Ozians spoke about my Elphie like she was some sort of merciless tyrant. They spoke of her as if she was nothing but wicked. A vile creature, evil through and through!

I raised my staff to my people and told them the story of the two witches of Oz. They were shocked upon hearing my story to say the least. I had eagerly told them about our deep friendship, and that Elphie’s intentions had never been anything but good. Of course, the Ozians had never been too bright. The people accepted my speech, and immediately turned to once again feast upon the Wicked Witch’s death. 

I huffed. I wasn’t even given a single reaction, even after I had told them about our heartwarming story! I began to understand how they could have allowed The Wizard to go as far as he had. Those people would believe anything! They wouldn’t be able to determine Good from Evil if it were standing right in front of them!

I told myself it didn’t matter what the Ozians thought. As long as I know the true story. I kept chanting that very sentence to myself as I got ready for bed. Clad in my silkiest and most revealing night dress, I stood on the balcony of the Wizard’s castle. Well, I suppose it’s my castle now! And Elphie’s, too, should she wish it! A giggle escaped my pink lips as I doused my skin with perfume. I wrapped a beautiful silk scarf around my shoulders as I stared into the night sky and waited- waited for her to return to me.

 

My eyes shot open as I frantically searched around myself, utterly startled. 

“Elphie?” I asked, still seated upon the chilled balcony. “Oh, I must’ve fallen asleep…” I muttered. How odd, that she still hasn’t returned. And the sun was beginning to rise, too! I ought to head back inside. After all, I couldn’t afford a cold when the people of Oz expected me to rule. And I most certainly couldn’t get sick when my Elphie would be in my arms again any moment!

 

 

Any moment now! Any moment before she's back in my arms! The thought crossed my mind as I sat in one of the dreadfully boring meetings. It was painfully dull! Something about how The Emerald City taxes were too high? One of the farmers pitched his idea to me, nearly begging me to, what? Ask him for less money? Well, if it bothered him that much!

“Fine! If you must!” I told him, waving my hand so he could be off. His sadness was too much to take. He was nearly in tears as he told us how he couldn’t even afford his eldest son’s education. Honestly, why people don’t just choose to be rich, I’ll never understand! It can’t be that hard!

“Uh, Miss Glinda, your Goodness?” One of the subjects in my palace walked up to me, quickly whispering something in my ear. He was my advisor. Someone who helped me in my decision making over ruling Oz. He was terribly smart, but dreadfully annoying at the best of times. He was one of those people who always seemed to worry too much. If anything, his wrinkles indicated to a life filled with stress and unregularized sleeping patterns. He was the Wizard’s advisor before he became mine, but he has sworn he never agreed with any of the Wizard’s ideas. I believed him, of course. If he dared to double cross me I would throw him in the dungeon within a heart beat.  
He never talked about his days where The Wizard still ruled Oz, however, which I deemed quite odd. Perhaps he was so traumatized, he couldn’t bear to speak of it.

“We cannot just make an exception with our taxes, your Goodness. If we do so for this one man, everyone will demand less. If we do not lower the tax rate for every single one of the Ozians the people will riot. A riot means a possible new ruler of Oz, and…”

He gazed at my face, a look of utter confusion painted on my pretty features. I raised a brow in wonder, baffled at his financial talk.

“Your goodness, allow me to… Simplify. Less money for the farmers means no more money for ballgowns and dinner parties.”

I gasped audibly, clutching my pink gown and my beautiful crystal crown. 

“Well, I just told the poor man we’d allow him to pay less! You must tell him the bad news! I can’t bear to watch him cry again.”

And so he did. I could hear his rage in the other room, but I was much better off ignoring his pathetic problems. Besides, everything would be alright again when Elphie returns! She will know how to fix our financial problems. She always has an answer to everything! Of course, it has been three months now, but she’s probably stuck somewhere, helping the locals. Perhaps she would even run into this poor farmer and help him with his son’s education! My Elphie is smart that way!


	2. Chapter 2

A year. One whole year without Elphie. I swear to The Unnamed God, once that wretched Witch comes back I’m going to kill her!

Of course I could never do that to her. But she had better have a damned good excuse as to why she hasn’t been in my arms for a whole year. In the meantime I had become quite adjusted to being the new ruler of Oz. My subjects all loved me. Of course, they had their financial problems from time to time, and they’d occasionally talk to me about it. But overall they all loved me! Worshipped me, even. And no matter how I hate to admit it, I love to be worshipped!

But the days passed, and there was still no sign of my Elphie. I’d sometimes pretend she was dead. It’s easier that way, to pretend I’m never going to see her again. It made me hate her less for having abandoned me so suddenly. But sometimes the pain got too big, and I’d throw a fit. I’d throw all the valuables in my room around, pretending that vile creature was standing in front of me. I hated her on most days. But I never stopped loving her.

Another year passed, and my eye caught that of one of my servants. A simple girl named Ella. She was cute. Tall, petite, a brunette. She reminded me of someone, and it made me hate that lovely face when I thought of her. How dare she prance into my room every single morning, waking me up and preparing my bath? How dare she look at me with her enchanting eyes? The same way Elphie used to look at me.

Ella looks like her. The thought overwhelmed me as the servant girl tightened the laces of my corset. I turned around swiftly, facing the brunette as a single tear found it’s way down a rosy cheek.

“Your goodness? Is everything alright?” She asked, her voice rich with confidence the way Elphie’s used to be. She stared at me in utter confusion, having no clue what was going on in that twisted mind of mine. I wanted to punish her for looking so much like Elphie. I hated the poor servant girl for the simple kindness she showed me each day. I despised her for looking at me with such concern, like she wouldn’t stage her death and run away only to never see me again.

I lifted my hand, and I could see a flicker of fear across Ella’s beautiful features. The thought of me electing fear upon that pretty face sparked some kind of twisted joy inside of me. A wicked feeling that I had never really felt before until this very moment. I liked that Ella feared me. It made her different from Elphie, because Elphie had never feared me. Those few times I had shown any sign of anger towards her she’d just laugh in my face.

Ella’s breath shuddered as I placed my petite hand against her cheek. I brushed it down gently so it would touch the fair skin of her throat, feeling a steady pulse beneath my fingertips. I wanted to slip my hand down even more, and my eyes caught sight of the servant’s bodice, when she stammered something. 

“What?” I asked, my voice raspy with lust and anticipation.

“Y-your goodness? Should I not finish dressing you? After all, you have a meeting with the council. We really ought to hurry.”I didn’t hear a word Ella said, nor did I care about it. She was but a servant. She was basically my property! Elphie was never mine, and I hated her for it. But Ella, sweet little Ella was mine for the taking. She was so like Elphie in every possible way. The only difference that really mattered happened to be that This One was mine. Mine and mine alone. And of course, there was the slight matter of her subtle, pink skin.

I gazed at Ella’s plump lips, slightly parted as she awaited my next step. She seemed positively frightened, her doe eyes just staring at me.  
It excited me, and I was about to lean in when a harsh knock at my door caused us to jump apart.

“WHAT?” I yelled. The door swung open, revealing my advisor, Sebastian, who’s name I had FINALLY learned. “Miss Glinda, Your Goodness. I must inform you that the ambassador of Munchkinland has arrived early. You must get ready at once. After all, he doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”I rolled my eyes, raising my hand to dismiss Sebastian and telling Ella to hurry up with my dress. I’d finish ravaging my servant girl some other time. Ruling Oz had to come first.


	3. Chapter 3

“Miss Glinda, your Goodness.” The governer stated once I walked in the room, my large pink ballgown sweeping behind me as I took a seat next to the governor. “Governor, how good it is to see you. But let’s drop formalities, shall we?” I giggled, pulling the Governor close as I hugged him tightly. “Biq, how delighted I am to see you! It’s been, how long? One whole year since we’ve last spoken?”

Biq smiled, holding me close. I could’ve sworn he inhaled the scent of my hair. Biq is funny that way. “Miss Glinda. How good it is to see you once more. And it’s, eh, Boq.” Biq admired me greatly. He had a few odd traits, however. One of them being that he was so utterly devoted to me. It was sickening, really. The other was that he was, well, made of tin. Yet another victim of Elphie. Elphaba had never fully disclosed the exact reason why he was now made of tin, but I figured Elphie would have a good reason. I never cared for Biq, anyway, so I couldn’t care less whether he was Tin-ified or not.

I blinked, my long lashes giving my eyes a doll-like appearance as I disregarded what he had just said. “So, tell me, why have you come to see me? It can’t just be two old friends catching up, can it?”

“No, Your Goodness.” He seemed awfully nervous, fiddling with his tie as he stammered like a little boy. I watched him, my eyebrows furrowed as I tried my best not to stare at his frightening tin exterior. “The Munchkins are happy, Your Goodness. But I’ve come to inform you that the Ozians are starting to wonder.” 

“Wonder what exactly, Biq?”

“Well, you are… At a certain age…”

My eyes widened, and I considered slapping the horrible munchkin right then and there. How DARE he speak of my age?

“And…” He continued, like the fool the was. I was already envisioning throwing him in the dungeon. I’d happily let that awful Munchkin rust in my dungeon simply because he dared speaking to me like that. Or, even better, I could end him myself. I would so love to see what would happen if I wrapped my petite hands around that tin neck of his. What would happen if I just squeeze and squeeze until he stopped kicking?“Well, the people want an heir to the throne. After you’re gone, who would rule Oz? They deem it odd, seeing as, in your three years of ruling-“

“-Two and a half.” I interrupted. 

“-Yes, sorry. Two and a half. Well, you haven’t found a suitor yet. Therefor, I would only see it fit that that suitor would be me! After all, I AM the governor of Munchkinland! I am an important person in Oz. The people would surely find our joined forces wonderful, Your Goodness!”

My mouth gaped open as I took in what Biq had just proposed. “Biq, if this is your way of proposing to me, I will have you know I wholeheartedly refuse! I do not care whether the Ozians deem it odd that I have yet to find a suitor. As a matter of fact, I do not wish for a suitor at all! I shall rule Oz as I deem fit, and I do Not need a man to tell me what to do!” I stood, my fists balled in anger. “Besides, what could the ruler of Oz herself possibly see in a piece of tin?”

“Oh, Miss Glinda, I did not mean it like that. O-of course you are fit to rule Oz. I just mean-“  
“You want my fortune, don’t you? Is that it? You imagine to bed me, to live in MY palace. I bet you desire nothing more but to kill me in my sleep only to take over Oz! Oh, you Munchkins are all the same! I simply won’t take it anymore! It is about time someone stripped you off your rights! Besides, what have you ever done for your people? Only last month I heard you had banned magic! In MY Oz? Magic is the thing that makes this wretched world worth living in, and you would just ban it in Munchkinland?” If Biq desired to see a fit ruler for Oz, then I was going to show him exactly what a fierce leader looks like!

“From now on, Munchkins are banned from the emerald city! They shall not b allowed to step foot in my city. And if they do, they shall be burned at the stake! I hate every single one of you! With your promises that you will be with us forever! I simply won’t take it any longer! Leave my sight, Biq, before I have you publicly executed!”

“But- But your Goodness, you can’t!”

“GUARDS!” Five guards immediately took a tight hold of Biq, and the Munchkin yelped in pain, tears streaming down his face. I couldn’t help but pray his tears would rust his exterior. “You should be lucky I’m allowing you your freedom! But I swear to The Unnamed God, if I ever see you here again, I’ll kill you myself!”

Was I acting out of order? No, of course not! I am the most powerful person in all of Oz, and those stupid Munchkins shall never cross me again. I hate every single one of them. Especially a certain Elphaba Thropp. Maybe this would be the way to get her attention. Maybe if I inform enough radicle laws, my Elphie would show her face again. Surely that way she would show herself to me? And when I see her, I’ll make sure she’ll feel my wrath. No one ignores Glinda Upland like that! I’ll make her suffer for what she had put me through, and until she shows herself to me, she shall be responsible for every single hopeless soul in Oz.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter glinda will have some, uh, alone time with her servant girl. It's briefly mentioned that Elphie and Glinda have been intimate, so if you don't like that sort of thing, feel free to scroll to the end of the fic

Three years had passed, and my servant girl began to irritate me more and more. Sometimes she would be under the illusion that, because she is the one that dresses and bathes me, she had some kind of a voice in ruling Oz. While scrubbing my skin and washing my hair, she’d tell me that perhaps I should allow the Munchkins their rights back.

“Ella… My sweet, sweet Ella… That is no way to reign! A ruler must be fierce. And a ruler must always keep her word.” I say as I raise my leg so she could continue the wonderful massage she was giving me. It reminded me of Elphie, and the way she’d always touch me in the most heavenly way when I was bathing. I couldn’t help but steal a glance down Ella’s bodice as she continued working her way up my leg with the lavender scented soap. 

“I was thinking of enforcing a new law.” I told her, closing my eyes and leaning back in the heated water as I allowed Ella’s magic to be worked into my skin.

“Oh?’ She responded.

“Yes, I feel that The Wizard was such a tyrant for one simple reason…” My words caught Ella’s attention, and her gaze met mine instantly. “He was a man! And men are simply inadequate to us women. I mean, have you ever heard of a good ruler who was a man?”

Ella blinked for a moment, and I could practically ‘hear’ her thinking. “No, I suppose not.”

“Exactly! That why us girls are more fit to rule! Therefor I have decided that, never again in all of Oz will a man be allowed to rule. They have done their damage, and we won’t stand for it any longer. Ah, yes, right there!”

I let out a low moan as Ella massaged a particular sensitive area. Raising my head to the ceiling, a smile appeared to my pink lips, utterly pleased with my ruling. I don’t need Elphie! I don’t need anyone to help me rule Oz. And once I see Elphie again I’ll tell her exactly that! But first, I must focus on catching the green woman’s attention.

“You know, Ella…” I stated, sitting up a bit. Droplets of water fell down my subtle skin. I watched how it clearly captivated Ella, noting the way she licked her lips as her hand carelessly slipped higher. “You did miss a spot.”

“I-I did?” She asked in a nervous manner.

I motioned for her to come closer, and she did. She seemed a bit hesitant, but I decided to let it slip my mind. 

She looked so much like my Elphie in this very moment. Nervous and unsure, just like the first time when we… Well, I refuse to think about that green tyrant now!  
It angered me, the fact that that vile creature entered my very thoughts at the most inconvenient of times!

I pulled Ella closer to me, watching the way fear filled her eyes, and simply relishing that very thought. “Kiss me.” I told- No, ordered her. Her eyes widened, and she stammered something, but I simply didn’t care. “Are you deaf, servant?” I practically yelled. My hands were filled with locks of brown hair as I forced Ella’s face closer to mine, and soon she complied and kissed me. She was hesitant at first, but I relished the small moan that emerged from her plump lips. Her lips parted, allowing me entrance, and for the first time in my life I felt truly wicked.  
I imagined Ella wasn’t here. I imagined I was kissing my Elphie. I imagined filling my palms with her rich dark locks. I imagined the way her hands would touch me, and found myself completely lost in the moment.

Those Ozians were so foolish, believing water would melt my Elphie. Now, after three years, I wish it had. Perhaps Elphaba would have vanished from my thoughts by now if she had, in fact, melted. I smirked, a wicked idea crossing my mind. ‘Water can melt you, you say? We’ll see about that!’

I splashed my dream Elphie with my bath water, only to have Ella gasp loudly and pull away abruptly. I was startled by her movements, and more than disappointed to see that I hadn’t been kissing my Elphie. No, it was only my dull servant girl. Oh, I could kill her for ruining my lovely fantasy!

“Get out!” I screamed, splashing more water on her. 

“B-But, Your Goodness-“

“Are you deaf as well as stupid, servant? I said GET OUT!”

She practically ran out, and I was left alone with my thoughts. Tears filled my eyes. I thought I had her back… My Elphie. And instead I’m stuck with this dull, pale copy. No one could ever replace my Elphie, and I hated her for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Five years. It’s been five years and there’s still no sight of Elphaba. I’ve long since accepted that, if I was ever going to see her again, I would end her myself. I will make sure she feels my wrath when I wrap my hands around her throat and squeeze until she’s nothing but a lifeless body. Oh, how I relish the day when she returns. 

I’ve attempted to catch her attention by enforcing the strangest laws. I’ve raised taxes all around Oz. I’ve stripped the munchkin’s of their laws. I even allowed public executions if one of my subjects dared to disobey me. 

Elphaba doesn’t care about me. She doesn’t give a damn about me, and I should’ve known all along. Was I just a plaything? Something to pass the time with? Did I mean nothing to her?

In all those years I spent waiting for her I’ve studied magic. I allowed Morrible to leave her cell once every week for our magic sessions. She has taught me much, and I am aware that, apart from Elphaba, she is the greatest witch to ever live in Oz.

Morrible looked worse each day. Age marked her, and it had done the same with me. Some small wrinkles had appeared around my eyes. Mostly from fake-smiling in meetings. Sometimes I’d go into town to shop. I would be surrounded by guards, of course.   
People would come up to me, telling me how much they admire me. They would ask me if I could, per chance, be bothered for an autograph. I’d refuse, of course. But I do love the attention.   
Don’t get me wrong, the poor people of Oz hate me. They even call me worse than The Wizard at times, but I didn’t care what those idiots thought of me. Now, the rich and important people of Oz could not get enough of me! After all, I had been nothing but good to them. They became even richer and even more powerful in my time as ruler of Oz.  
My hair had become more dull, however, and my dresses didn’t seem to fit like they used to. It angered me so, the fact that I was aging. But as ruler of Oz I couldn’t afford to have a bad day.

I was traveling through Oz, on my way to Gillikin to meet with it’s local rulers. It is rather important, as ruler of Oz, to have a good connection with the people beneath me, after all. We traveled by carriage for three whole days. I was accompanied by Milla, a girl that I had befriended years ago. She had been by my side for nearly three years now, and we got along very well. She made me laugh, always gracing me with the most inappropriate jokes. She’d often joke about my staff, and she was never afraid to speak her mind in front of them. It amused me, the way she simply did not care. I also greatly admired the way she looked. And she always wears the most Scandalacious clothes!   
Her dark skin complimented her equally dark eyes, and her alluring eyes seemed to sparkle when she would joke about my servants. I doubt the servants liked her much, but then again, I didn’t care what they think. I employ them, after all. I do not pay them to think, and I most certainly do not pay them to have an opinion.

Milla hasn’t graced me with her presence in a couple of weeks now. She started seeing this Winkie prince. I have no idea what his name is. I stopped listening after the words ‘Winkie Prince’ left her plump lips. It made me think of Fiyero. Oh, how I loath him. How dare he leave me for Elphie? And how dare Elphie leave me for him? For a man, of all creatures!

I hated the fact that Milla had replaced me. I know that we are but friends, but I despised the thought of her granting her attention to anyone besides me. Who is this prince anyway? I doubt he’s good enough for her. Besides, I am the ruler of all of Oz! She needn’t marry anyone when she had me as her friend! She’d have more wealth than any man could ever give her.  
I don’t know why it angered me so, the mere thought of Milla being in his arms. All I knew was that I wanted him dead. He is but a distraction. He isn’t as important as me!

“Your Goodness?” Milla asked, having noticed that my thoughts were somewhere else entirely. “I think we have arrived, by the sound of that annoying advisor of yours. Really, can’t you make him shut up? You have the power, after all. Just order his tongue to be cut off!”

I giggled at that, imagining what it would be like to do just that. The image of beautiful velvet blood staining my petite hands didn’t seem like the worst image imaginable. Instead, it made me feel a bit giddy with excitement. “Milla, you are terrible! How can he advise me anything without his tongue?”

Milla giggled, taking my hand as we emerged from the carriage. We were greeted by the Gillikin subjects. They stood in two large rows, allowing us to walk to the Gillikin palace in a straight line. The people of Gillikin all shouted and waved, positively delighted that I would find time in my busy schedule to visit my loyal subjects.

“I suppose you’re right. Besides, without his tongue he would have nothing to please his wife with! We cannot do that to him Glinda. No one is THAT evil!”  
I covered my mouth with my gloved hand as I giggled. Oh, Milla is simply TOO much.

We were greeted by Gillikin’s rulers, a man who stood tall and immediately kissed my gloved hand when I entered. His name was Phillip, and he introduced his wife as Sophie of Gillikin. Odd, I thought, for I hadn’t noticed the woman by his side when I visited Gillikin last spring. She must be new.

“How lovely it is to be back in my home land, Phillip. And how lovely it is to see you again!”  
The man dazzled me with his charming smile, and told me he felt positively humbled to be in my presence again. “We shall talk about politics in a bit, but I must rest first. Milla and I have traveled so far, after all.”

“Oh, but of course, Your Goodness. The servants shall bring your luggage up to your room. I made sure you have the finest room in all of Gillikin!”

“Why, thank you! I am delighted to hear that, Phillip.” I grinned and allowed one of the servants to show me the way. I only brought a couple of my own servants. Sebastian didn’t seem to leave my side nowadays, and I was far too interested in making Ella’s life miserable simply by looking like Elphie to ever allow her to leave my side. Milla joined me in my room, and I dismissed Sebastian at once, telling him to let Milla and I be for the time being.

“Oh, how happy I am to be back in Gillikin, Milla! Isn’t it wonderytasticle? I grew up near the palace, you know? Of course I was nothing back then! Oh, how my younger self would look if I could tell her about her future. She wouldn’t even believe me! Right, Milla?” I looked at my pretty friend, as I slumped back on the comfortable bed. Milla looked at me, a panicked expression written across her dazzling features. “Milla? What is it?”

“I probably should have told you earlier, but…” I blinked a couple of times, awaiting the news. “Remember Fernando?” 

Oh, so that was the idiot’s name.

“He… Well! We’re getting married, Glinda! Oh, I have been waiting for the right time to tell you, and…”

“Why on earth would you do THAT?” I asked in wonder.

“Well, we do love each other, Glin! And he makes me happy. And oh!” She started giggling furiously, sitting besides me on the bed and grasping my hands in hers as she went on about her Winkie Prince. “He is SO handsome, Glinda!” Gag! “And so charming! You must meet him!”I rolled my eyes. “Why in Oz would I want to do that? I am a busy person, Milla! I rule Oz, in case you’ve forgotten.”

“Oh, yes, of course.” She sounded disappointed. “Don’t you approve, Glinda?”

“Frankly…” I stated, raising my head high as I was determined to talk my pretty friend out of it. “I don’t see why men should be so important. You have enough power without them. And they are dreadfully dull. Besides, what good has a man ever done anyway?”

Milla seemed stunned by my revelation. “Well, I do love him, Glinda. And wouldn’t you ever consider something like that? Settling down wit a nice man, I mean. He wouldn’t have to take your power of course, but-“

“Milla, don’t talk such nonsense. I’m done talking about this. Leave my room so I can rest.”

“But, Glin-“

“Did I stutter, Milla?”

She closed her mouth and turned away, slumping her shoulders in defeat.

I felt anger. I was practically boiling with hot rage. How dare my supposed friend insult me like that?   
She opened the door, and I quickly shouted “And tell Sebastian to send Ella up. I’m in need of a bath.”

“Yes, your goodness.” Milla’s words painted a smile on my face, and I slumped back on the bed and allowed my eyes to close, banishing all thoughts of Milla and her fiancé from my mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> major character death!!

“Horse riding? Are you certain?” We were seated at the dining table for breakfast, Phillip and I. Milla was nowhere to be found. Something about me having upset her with my behavior? What a complete joke!

Phillip was happily chatting about his way of ruling Gillikin, and I occasionally asked him the proper questions, although I wasn’t too interested in his seemingly dull way of life. That’s when he proposed we’d spend the day horse riding.

“Yes, you’ll love it! We happen to be proud owners of the finest horses in all of Gillikin. You must try riding one of them, I’m sure you’ll be immensely pleased!”

I grinned, finishing my cup of coffee and agreeing to Phillip’s invitation. “Why, we must leave immediately! It’s a lovely morning , after all.” I told him, raising from my seat and allowing him to take my arm and lead me to the stables.

 

No more than thirty minutes had passed before Phillip and I were riding across Gillikin’s beautiful countryside. The sun warmed my fair skin, allowing me a beautiful glow as my golden curls moved in the wind. I was wearing the most adorable outfit! A pearly white blouse and a matching skirt. It moved in the Gillikin summer wind, and I surely looked dazzling in that very moment. 

I wasn’t the best horse rider, I must admit. But I tried my best. Phillip and I allowed our horses to gallop through the countryside as we chatted happily about the future of Oz. The sunny weather didn’t seem to last, for as Phillip told me how he had met his new wife, my eyes grew bigger as I pointed to the dark clouds surrounding us, nearing us at a frightening speed.

“We ought to head inside.” He told me, and I nodded, turning my horse around as we tried to move faster then the dark rain clouds. I sighed in agony once we failed and I could feel cold droplets of rain soaking my skin. “Great!” I moaned. “Now my outfit is ruined. Oh, Phillip, this was an awful idea!”

Phillip tried to apologize, but was cut off by a loud crash of thunder. His horse merely looked around, seeming unbothered by the crashing sound. I wasn’t quite as fortunate. 

My horse panicked instantly. He began to gallop at a frightening speed. With me still on it! I yelled for Phillip, but as I looked around he was no where near me. Tears filled my eyes as my horse lead me to the dark Gillikin forest, not slowing down for even a mere second. I had always been scared of the forest and it’s dark and frightening secrets, even as a mere child. Yet now as an adult, and ruler of Oz, it seemed to me that the dark Gillikin forest was uncharted territory that one should NEVER find themselves in.

There might be bandits! And what if I got lost? How would I possibly find my way back?

I tried to steer my horse around, back in the right direction towards the castle, but it was no use. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I screamed, the droplets of rain ruining my clothes and soaking my hair to my skull. This day just kept getting worse and worse. My voice was shrill with panic and my scream echoed in the dark woods.

I would have to let go of the horse, but what if I fall? What if I break something? I could snap my neck easily, should I fall off this godforsaken beast. What would the Ozians do then? 

Panicked thoughts filled my head, but to my surprise my horse finally slowed down.

“You… Stupid… Beast!” I yelled, getting off the damned creature and attempting to stand on my shaky legs. “Now look what you’ve done! I’m in the middle of nowhere with the world’s stupidest horse! God!” 

I stamped on the forest ground, ruining a perfect pair of boots in the process. “Great!”

‘What would Elphie do?’ The thought crossed my mind before I could stop it, and it angered me beyond words. That stupid vegetable shouldn’t take over my every thought! Oh, no. I am going to get out of this situation by myself, and it is going to work!

I closed my eyes, concentrating on finding someone, anyone who could tell me where I am and how I could return to the castle. Of course, once a bandit caught sight of me they might attempt to capture me and sell me to the highest bidder. Then again, surely no one would recognize me with sticks and dirt in my hair?

I chanted a spell, knowing that my magic could help me.  
“Bound and binding  
Binding, bound  
See the sight  
Hear the sound  
Who Is Lost  
Now is found  
Bound and binding  
Binding, Bound.”

I could feel the chill of magic leaving my body, allowing it to find the person I was looking for. 

“I… Miss, are you alright?” I could hear a dark voice behind me, and I instantly turned, my eyes widening as I gazed upon the familiar face of someone I had once known. No… No, it couldn’t be! Not after all these years!

“Glinda? Is that you?”

There, mere inches in front of me, stood Fiyero. He was clad in ripped clothes, a life filled with hiding in the forest would do that to a person. But if he was here, then surely….

“I… I seemed to have lost my way and... Fiyero?” Tears filled my eyes, and my bottom lip started to tremble as I looked into his familiar dark eyes. His dark skin seemed to have darkened even more over the years. Elphaba probably loved that about him. But he seemed different. He almost looked like a… “Are you a scarecrow nowadays? Is THAT what you’ve been up to?” My tone sounded more stern than I intended, proving that I was, in fact, very ticked off.  
“Well, I’m sure you’ve been up to a lot more, with Elphie by your side to fill your every need!”

He appeared shocked to hear my harsh words. He almost seemed taken aback and.. Were those tears glistening in his eyes?

“I’m an outlaw, Glinda. Nothing more than a pathetic scarecrow thanks to you. Everyone believes I’m dead! I can’t ever show my face again. Not here, and not in any other region in Oz.” His voice appeared to quiver, and he hugged his arms around himself in what seemed to be an act of comfort.  
How long had he been here, alone, in the dark Gillikin forests? I found myself wondering whether he had truly been on his own all this time. The small ounce of sympathy I still had after all these years couldn’t help but feel bad for this shell of a man. I realized that, for some odd reason, some part of me still cared for Fiyero. But most of all I despised him, still, for stealing my Elphie from me.

“I was happy, however, as long as I had Fae. But then… Then…” He choked up, and I balled my fists in anger as I watched the scarecrow quiver and break before me. 

“Then what?” I practically yelled.

“She left me, too, Glinda! Don’t think for a second that she chose to be with me. She’s all alone now, just like she always wanted. She’s... God knows where! I haven’t seen her in years! For all I know she’s buried deep in the dirt, killed by the hands of some of your followers!”

“What are you saying? You believe she’s dead?” I blinked in confusion. No, my Elphie couldn’t be dead. She’s too strong to die. She’s just like a weed in the garden of life. An annoying weed that keeps growing back even after you’ve removed it over a thousand times.

“Of course she is! Either that, or she doesn’t give a damn about either of us. From the looks of it you haven’t seen her either. She would probably hate you, if she was alive today.”

“W-what?” My voice quivered with emotion as his harsh words turned my stomach.

“Face it, Glinda! You’re a dictator. You’re even worse than The Wizard himself! You banned Munchkin’s everywhere, for God’s sake! It wouldn’t even surprise me if you would have banned animals, too!”

I gasped, approaching Fiyero and grasping the dirty, torn shirt he was wearing. “I’ll have you know that I WOULD ban them! What have those animals ever brought me? Nothing but misery! Maybe if I ban animal rights she’ll come back to me! She’ll come and she will personally put me out of my misery! I suppose no one is good enough for our perfect Elphaba! Not some pathetic Scarecrow Prince. Not even the ruler of Oz! Don’t you see, Fiyero? She isn’t dead. She just doesn’t think we’re worth the trouble!”

He was boiling with anger. I could see it in the way his nostrils flared up. The vain visible on his forehead nearly seemed to pop, and for the first time in years I felt fear. True, utter fear for my life. He could kill me if he really wanted to. So why hadn’t he gotten it over with yet?  
The way he ached to grasp me by my throat and end me right then and there caused my eyes to flinch shut, and my hands to cover my face. A sudden burst of energy left my fragile body, and the second I opened my eyes Fiyero had left his spot. I raised a brow, my entire being shaking as I looked around myself.  
That burst of energy couldn’t have been my magic, could it? Why, the biggest thing I’ve ever summoned had been a grand, portably bubble. It wasn’t exactly the kind of magic that could be used for evil schemes. And where had Fiyero gone, anyway? He couldn’t have been teleported. No... I’ve done teleportation magic once before, and it felt nothing like this.  
I looked around, gasping loudly as I watched the scarecrow hanging lifeless from one of the trees, pierced by a large branch. My hands covered my face in utter shock. He didn’t seem to move. He was just merely dangling in the wind. Of course he wasn’t moving! If that sudden burst of magic hadn’t killed him, being pierced by that branch would have surely done the trick!

“Oh sweet Oz, I killed Fiyero!” I gasped, my whole being filled with utter panic as I looked around myself, seeing if there had been any witnesses. No one but the world’s stupidest horse, who looked at me with wild eyes as if I’d just killed a person. Well, I did… But it had been nothing but an accident!

“Wait… I KILLED Fiyero!” I said again, enjoying the way the sentence rolled off my tongue. “I... Killed Fiyero! I, Glinda The Good, KILLED Fiyero!” I yelled, giggling frantically. Why, that horse must think I’m a complete psychopath. Perhaps that is what I am. After all, wasn’t Fiyero the one who called me a dictator? Well, if the people of Oz really thought that lowly of me, then perhaps a dictator is what I shall become! That way Elphie would have no choice but to come and rescue the poor, frightened people of Oz.

“Let’s go, horsey.” I told the wild beast, feeling the wicked magic tingle in my entire being. I felt powerful. Truly wicked. “Things are going to change around Oz. Starting with the horses.”


	7. Chapter 7

That very week, after I had returned back to my home in The Emerald City I had enforced my greatest law yet. I had banned all animal rights. I shall rid-efy Oz from it’s cursed animals! Oh, and it shall be truly wonderytasticle!

Most animals had already left The Emerald City in fear of my wrath, but of course I didn’t care anymore. Not much longer now. Any second my Elphie could throw my balcony doors open and rush into my arms. With a knife, probably, but oh, no need to worry about mere details! Surely this was big enough. Surely this time my Wicked Witch shall return to me.

A week passed, and patience had never been a quality I possessed. I was worse than ever. The people in Oz called me a tyrant. ‘Glinda The Wicked’ it read in multiple newspapers. They were all banned, of course, and the creators were brutally murdered. I do not appreciate that sort of talk in MY Oz.

But the weeks went by like they always had. Sure, there weren’t as many birds chirping. It was obvious that nearly all animals had fled Oz. And still, no sight of Elphie.

“Something’s wrong.” I told my servant girl one night, as she dressed me for bed.

“What is, Your Goodness?” She asked, grabbing one of the brushes and combing through my silky tresses.

“She should have been here already. She would never just… Allow me to have my way like this. No, something isn’t right.”

Ella blinked a few times, not quite understanding my words. “Who, Your Goodness? Who should be here?”

“It doesn’t matter, just- OW!” I yelled, gasping as Ella ignored my knotted hair and unwittingly pulled a couple of perfectly curled strands out of my head without any care. “Watch it! I could have you executed for that, you know! You’re lucky you’re so… So…”

Ella apologized multiple times, her lip trembling as she feared my wrath. It always excited me, the way I could scare and torture poor Ella. “What am I, Your Goodness?”

My eyes widened. God, had I really said that out loud? I certainly didn’t mean to. “So stupid, Ella! You are incredibly stupid. It would be pathetic to have you executed, because you cannot help having been born THIS utterly clueless. Now, get back to my hair before I’ll have you fired.”

A wicked little smile appeared to my plump lips as soon as I saw Ella’s eyes spill with tears. Oh, how pretty she looked, this vulnerable. Truly stripped off all her hope. I always did like it when she cried. She could do it so beautifully.

“She’s dead, Ella.” I told her. She looked at me, truly frightened now. 

“Who is, Your Goodness?”“Elphaba. The Wicked Witch. She’d dead.”“She has been for many years now, Your Goodness.”“So she has, indeed. But not to me, Ella. I suppose I just… Didn’t want to believe it. I did’t dare to think she was actually… Dead.” I choked up. My eyes filled to the brinks with unspilled tears.

Ella seemed startled with my sudden mood change, but, oh, what do I care about the stupid servant girl?

I won’t give a mere servant the odds of watching me crumble and cry. I would rather die and have an idiotic monkey take my place to rule Oz.

In al honesty, death didn’t seem like the worst thing at this very moment. It seemed like a warm embrace, compared to the cold reality of a world without Elphaba.

Is a world without my Elphie really a world worth living in?

I already knew the answer, and it scared me beyond words.

“Get out! Get out! GET OUT!” I screeched.

Ella dropped the brush and rushed out, her face buried in her hands as her cries echoed through the palace halls.

“Elphie!” I screamed her name, grasping the brush and throwing it at my vanity mirror. I could feel my magic itching to escape from my fingertips. I let it, screaming as I opened the palms of my hands and allowed all my built up anger to be released. The windows broke, as did all the mirrors. I screamed louder, not bearing it to live in a world without my Elphie.

Well, if nothing mattered anymore, then why shouldn’t I let myself be the tyrant Oz thinks I am? They want a monster? Then they shall get one!

The skies filled with dark clouds. Thunder and lightening crashed through all of Oz as a new and more powerful witch was born. Oz wanted Glinda The Wicked, and that is who the shall get!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> major character death!!

Another month passed, and Oz was truly at my mercy. Utterly Glindafied! If nothing mattered anymore, there was one thing left to do. Something I should’ve done a LONG time ago.

I headed to Munchkinland, determined of my cause. Magic sparked in my fingertips, the feeling making me positively giddy with excitement. I traveled by carriage, clad in a dark cloak so no man, woman, animal nor child could recognize me.

I stopped in front of the governor’s home, a wicked smirk forming on my lips as I imagined the horrors that would soon come to Elphaba’s childhood home. 

One of the Munchkin guards spotted me. With a puzzled look on his face he grabbed a tight hold of my arm. “Not so fast, Missy. The Governor isn’t expecting any visitors.” 

He was soon joined by a second guard, who stared at me as if I was the last piece of meat. “Care to identify yourself, sweetheart?”

The name caused my stomach to turn, but I remained my royal posture and smiled sweetly. “I was sent by Her Goodness Herself. Look!” I showed him the letter I carried with me. The Ozian Seal convinced the guard, who nodded and opened the grand doors and allowed me entrance. I smirked, stepping foot inside The Governor’s house for the first time in my life.

I wandered the halls of the large mansion, envisioning the times when a young Elphaba still lived here, playing with her sister and doing whatever it is young Elphaba used to do. Didn’t she once tell me of a cursed childhood? Oh, if only I’d listened more carefully back then! Didn’t she tell stories of an angry father who blamed her for her mother’s death? It couldn’t have been easy, growing up like that, but that still did’t justify the fact that Elphaba had abandoned me so brutally!

It didn’t take me long to find Biq. Munchkinland’s very own Governor, who also happened to be the proud owner of the old mansion. The male figure stared at me in wonder, right there in the shadows in all his tin glory. He blinked a couple of times, and I could almost hear the way his entire body had rusted in old age. “Glinda? Is that really you?”  
I nodded, biting my lower lip as I stalked over to him like a lion stalking it’s prey, awaiting the moment when it could kill and devour.

“I-I never thought I’d see you again. Not after you declared war against all Munchkins. But, Glinda… Why ARE you here?” He asked, a moment of fear flashing behind his eyes as my hand trailed up his tin jaw.

“Oh, Biq… I’ve had a lot of time to think about your offer. Remember? When you proposed to me?” I asked, my voice sultry and my gaze as seductive as ever. 

“It’s, uh, Boq. And… Y-yes.” He swallowed visibly. It always made me feel so powerful, the way I could flirt and ALWAYS get my way. It was truly exhilarating. 

“It’s about time you and I faced the facts, don’t you think, Biq?” My hand lowered, and he gasped as I forced him against the wall, pressing my lips against his in a fierce kiss. 

He let out a low moan as he parted his cold, hard lips against mine, losing himself in the kiss and allowing his grabby hands to roam my petite form. I grinned once I broke the kiss, leaving The Munchkin wanting more. “Will you make a married woman out of me, Biq? After all, what is a woman without her husband?” I asked, blinking innocently as my hands roamed his tin exterior.

He nodded vigorously, wholeheartedly agreeing with me. “I couldn’t agree more, Glinda. Oh, I’ve dreamed about this moment ever since I saw you at Shiz that first day. Do you remember, My Sweet?”

I giggled sweetly, biting my lower lip as I could feel the start of my magic tingling in my stomach, making it’s way towards the hands that had closed themselves around Biq’s tin neck.

Biq gasped, his head tilted backwards as my hands heated up. “Miss Glinda?” He asked, his eyes widening as the increasing temperature in my hands started burning his tin skin, melting everything in their way. “G-Glinda… Let go! You’re… Burning… My…”I laughed a wicked, shrill laugh as I let go of his melting exterior, casting my spell and watching his body go up in flames, slowly melting into a puddle of nothingness. 

“Oh, Biq… Don’t you know? I do have a reputation of witnessing people melting. After all, I could never be with a disgusticified Munchkin!”

I giggled at my own wicked words, turning around to cast my spell upon Elphaba’s childhood home. 

“This life that we call our own  
Is neither strong nor free;  
A flame in the wind of death,  
Trembles ceaselessly.

To yield the heat of the flame,  
To grudge, but not to give  
Whatever we have of strength,  
That one more flame may life.”

Immediately after I had spoken those familiar magical words flames spurred from my fingertips, allowing everything inside of the mansion to catch fire. The red flames had melted Biq down to a pool of tin, and most of the curtains and wooden tables had already caught fire. The beautiful red flames caused a darkened shadow to be cast on my pretty face, and in that very moment I wished for nothing more but to witness the glorious sight of the burning of Elphaba’s childhood home up close.

I gasped loudly as one of the flames burned my skin, and I knew then and there that I would have to get out before I, too, ended up like Biq. I fled the mansion using it’s back doors, and I coughed loudly, having inhaled some of the smoke that had found it’s way all throughout the burning home. I ran to the Munchkin hills, where I had left my carriage. I told my driver to leave for The Emerald City at once, and watched the large cloud of smoke that had already painted the skies a dark and frightening color. It painted a smile to my lips, one that remained there the entire ride back to my castle in Oz’s capital.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glinda will have some.. alone time with her maid. it isn't as consensual on Ella's part, so if you are easily triggered by that, feel free to skip this chapter!

A single month had passed since I happened to accidentally burn down the entirety of the Munchkin Forests. It was unintentional, of course, but I didn’t seem to care. Apparently, now that the forests in Munchkinland had gone, those dreadful animals had no place to hide any longer. Apparently Munchkinland was harboring heaps of illegal animals, and so I did the only thing I saw fit. 

Sebastian had advised me to declare war on Munchkinland at once, but I wasn’t so sure about the case. A war? In my Oz? That seemed awfully extreme.

Then again, the mere thought of an Oz without Munchkinland sounded like music to my ears. Should I really complete this villainous act? Was I really going to burn Munchkinland to the ground, until it was nothing but an empty spot on the map of Oz? The fact that Elphaba happened to have been born in Munchkinland only spurred my hatred. I couldn’t help but feel nothing but joy at the thought of Munchkinland being wiped off the map…

It wouldn’t take long if I so happened to decide to make up my mind and allow the army my blessing. A mere blessing from me and they would be ready to leave within three days time. My Wonderytasticle Emerald Army was good that way!  
Sweet Oz! It would truly be a perfect start to a perfect year. A year where the world would finally be Munckin-free for once and for all. A world without the hauntings of The Wicked Witch Of The West.

Still, I wasn’t sure of my cause. Here I am, lying in my bed, pink silk sheets clinging to my body as I thought of the pros and cons to my acts. It was no use, for sleep would not take it’s hold on me. I craved something. Something very particular, in fact. 

I craved Elphie near me. Her body flush against mine, and her lips pressing against my own puffy ones in a heated kiss.

My eyes shot open as I growled, despising the way that green monster still had her hold on me. Walking towards the door to the hallway, I threw it open with a sudden burst of anger. “Have Ella sent to me at once. Don’t be late, you hear me? It’s absolutely VITAL that she’s here quickly!” I ordered one of the nearby servants. I slumped back in my bed, perched on top of the sheets as I awaited my servant’s presence. I couldn’t wait to make my lookalike Elphie pay for all she’s done to me. Every bit of sorrow ever caused by that Wicked Witch, Ella shall pay for. A grin tugged at my lips when my door was opened, and the slender form of Ella appeared.

“Sit.” I ordered, and like a well behaved dog Ella sat on my bed. She made sure to keep as much distance between us as possible. The mere thought angered me. How could I, of all people, repulse someone as simple as Ella? Elphie wouldn’t have agreed to my commands so easily, but she wouldn’t act as though I had some kind of disease!

“Move closer!” I ordered. Ella invaded my space at once, more than used to our little nighttime routine. I grasped her bodice, forcing our lips together as I straddled her hips. “Oh, Elphie…” I muttered against her exposed neck, sucking the tender skin until nothing but a large mark was left. ‘Property of Glinda.’ I thought, giggling softly as the mere thought amused me beyond words. 

Replacement Elphie merely whimpered underneath my petite body, her hands clutched beneath her sides as I unlaced her bodice.

“I’m going to devour you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glinda is slowly losing it

“Milla!” I nearly jumped into the tall girl’s arms, my own flinging around her as I pressed her body against mine. “Oh, it has been far too long! Please promise to NEVER leave me for a stupid honeymoon ever again!”

 

“Glin!” She responded, her dark skin appearing even more radiant after the heaps of sunlight she had undoubtedly received while she had been with her newlywed husband. Enjoying their honeymoon, I figured. The mere idea turned my stomach as I thought of all the disgiticified activities they could have endured while my Milla was away from me. “I’m only planning on getting married once, remember? That means no more than one honeymoon!” She giggled as she let go of my tight embrace. Far too soon, if you asked me. “Oh, it is a true bliss to see you again! It feels much longer than a month!”  
  
“Oh, a whole month? Why, you must come with me at once Milla! We have so much to catch up on! Have you read the newest edition of Emerald City Today?”

Milla smirked as she saw my excitement. I needn’t hide it. Not for Milla. “Well, ‘someones’ happy to see me!” She told me, poking my sides.

 

I squealed as she poked me, grasping onto her hands as I leaned in closer. “Milla, you have NO idea! I’m so happy I could melt!”

We giggled at our inside joke, and I immediately pulled her with me through the gates of The Emerald City palace.

  
Mere hours later Milla and I were seated in the large garden of The Emerald City palace. We were happily chatting. I was seated upon the large and fluffy couch, and Milla’s head rested adorably upon my lap. My hands would ever so often play with her wonderytasticle curls as we feasted upon all the new gossip written in all the popular magazines I had gathered in the month Milla had decided to abandon me for her dull husband.

 

“Honestly, Milla!” I said abruptly, sitting up as I gazed at my friend’s lovely face. “You really ought to work less on your husband and more on… Say, your reputation! Why, I can’t possibly be seen with a nobody! You really oughta try being more… Well, popular!”

 

“Popular?” She asked, blinking a couple times as she looked at me as if I had just uttered the lamest thing in history. “Please, Glin! What good would that possibly do me?”

 

“Milla! It’s ALL about popular!” I threw the magazine at her face to prove my point. “It’s not about aptitude, you know? It’s the way you’re viewed!”

 

“Glin, you aren’t exactly Miss Popular nowadays, either.”

 

“Oh, but I am! Popular doesn’t have to come from mere positivity! Sure, The Ozians might fear me a little… But everyone in and around Oz knows my name!”

 

Milla smiled awkwardly, but I could tell when she wasn’t being sincere. After all, I could tell when a bright smile didn’t reach someones eyes. Why, I had practically invented the art of fake smiling!

 

Nonetheless, it was still a glorious sunny day. The sun was shining upon my fair skin, allowing a beautiful glow to grace my rosy cheeks. My golden curls seemed to capture the sunlight. I took a large sip of the cool wine that one of my servants had just placed in front of us. In the distance I could see the gardener working hard to maintain my favorite flowers. The beautiful pink roses looked radiant this time of year, and it caused the entire garden to appear even more enchanting than it ordinarily did. As I stared at the vast distance in front of me I could see my Gillikin horses grazing the tall grass. Perhaps I’ll ride again today. After all, I had recently purchased the Gillikin breeds. I was more than eager to try them out.

A content sigh escaped my lips. I had been under far too much stress lately. A possible Munckin war had completely captivated my every thought, not to mention the stress caused by those horrid images of Elphie I seemed to get lately. Whenever Ella was around me, actually. Oh, how I despised how she looked like my Elphie. I ought to just disfigure that pretty face of hers so she wouldn’t distract me so!

 

I opened the magazine, allowing my eyes to scan the articles.

‘Cleanse; say goodbye to all the toxic people in your life.’ One of the articles read. A smile tugged on my lips as I started thinking. Getting rid of all the toxic peole did sound rather charming! Horrible Morrible was safely rotting in her cell. It was just a matter of time before she finally withered and died, although I did catch myself wondering what it would be like to kill her myself ever so often. To wrap my tiny hands around her neck and squeeze until she was nothing but a lifeless body… How very tempting.

My little Munchkin problem was being taken care of right this very second. So who else did I deem toxic? I really didn’t like Ella.

I hated her, if I may be so bold. Perhaps I WILL go on a cleanse! If anything the magazine indicated was true, it would leave me feeling more energetic. More radiant. That does sound rather charming!

Sebastian really did stress me out. I ought to have him taken care of, too. Who knows, perhaps I’d slip something in his tea when he wasn’t looking.

I could, however, think of one person in my life who wasn’t toxic.

 

“Milla, I’ve really missed this. Just the two of us sun bathing and gossiping about meaningless things. Promise to never leave my side again for this long, will you? And if you do, well! Then I’ll just have to kill you.”  
  
Milla had just taken a sip of her wine, but upon hearing my words the liquid nearly spilled out of her nose as she laughed vigorously. I blinked a few times, not at all understanding the humor in my words.

 

“Glinda, please!” She said, coughing a couple times to exaggerate her point. “You couldn’t hurt a fly.”

 

“Oh, Milla…” I giggled, joining her chorus of laughter. “You don’t know me at _all_!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> character death, what else is new?

“The witch is dying, Your Goodness.”

 

I looked up, pleased to hear the glorious news my guard had just brought me. “It’s about time. I had started to think the old hag was never going to die.”

 

She was a tough one. I had to give her that much. I had waited many years for the day when my old teacher would finally wither and die. She had spend the last seven or so years locked up in a small, cold and clammy cell, often visited by me as I would torment and torture her. It seemed like a fun activity every now and then, to watch Horrible Morrible’s spirit fade away with each shameless act I would force her through. Just the other week I had decided to only feed her the cheapest possible dog food in all of Oz. A little taste of revenge after all the old hag had put me through.

 

I hardly remembered why I had thrown the old hag in The Emerald City dungeon in the first place. A vague picture came to mind when I’d wreck my brain trying to think of a decent reason. Something about her revoking Animal Rights? Well, I didn’t care much about those simplistic troubles in this day and age. I suppose I COULD, hypothetically, let her go...

 

But then who would be my play thing? My rag doll to play with when I got bored? My magical guinea pig!

 

Morrible had served me well for a few years. She had taught me magic, and each day I promised her that, should she please me enough, I would consider letting her go.

 

And I did consider it! I’ve just simply decided that I would much rather watch her wither and die in her cold, lonely cell.

 

“Bring her to me.” I told the guards, and mere minutes passed before they carried the old woman into my royal study. “Let go of her. I want to watch as the life drains from her.”

 

The guards needn’t be told twice. They left immediately, closing the door and leaving me with the old wench.

 

“God, you reek!” I said, poking her with my expensive heels in order to get her to react. “Do they not bath you in that cell? Well, I suppose not!”  
  
Morrible clutched her side after I handed out a particular hard kick. She coughed loudly, using what seemed to be the last bit of her strength as she lifted her head to gaze into my eyes. “Why?” Was all she could brig herself to mutter.

 

“Oh, Morrible, don’t you see? I like watching you suffer! I like looking at you as you scream in pain and agony!” I turned away from Morrible, searching the book shelves and soon finding the object that I had been looking for. I opened the ancient Grimmerie that Elphie had once gifted me. I was now nearly fluent in the ancient language. I started chanting the ancient ritual at once, holding my hand out as the old hag started moaning in agony. All remaining color drained from her face as her last moments on this earth were spent finding out that I had finally figured out a way to read the ancient and dangerous texts. A smirk tugged on my lips. She must be jealous that I, the girl who had never been worth tutoring in magic, had outwitted her. After all, the old hag could have never figured out a way to read the texts. But not me! I, Glinda The Good, had finally done it! I had outsmarted Horrible Morrible.

 

“Please excuse my ruditudity, Morrible.” I told her. My giggle practically echoed through my study as I found the sight before me ever so amusing! I watched her form as the spell took a hold of her being, draining the juices of life out of her and leaving her body limp as I watched the old hag embrace the cold arms of death.

 

“Oh, well.” I shrugged, stepping over the lifeless and- well, smelly body lying in my study. “What is one more disaster added to my already generous supply?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> descriptive oc death. scroll past this chapter if you're not into that

“Oh, ELLAAAAAA!”

 

I sang her name, giggling furiously as I watched my servant’s eyes grow wide. She knew exactly what I meant when I looked at her like that. Smart little Ella was perfectly aware of the mood I was in when I would dance around my room, clad in only my sheer pink nightgown.

 

Ella was perfectly aware of how giddy I was feeling. And it meant nothing but trouble.

 

“I’ve got a surprise for you! I have traveled ALL the way to Gillikin and I have brought this home just for you! My favorite servant.” I snickered as I pulled out a chair from under my vanity and snapped my fingers. Ella sat down at once, like the well behaved little puppy she was.

 

“W-what is it?” She asked, swallowing visibly as her wide eyes found my own darkened ones. I ran a hand through my wild, blonde curls as I leaned in, tilting Ella’s jaw up as I bit my lower lip in anticipation.

 

“You’re not Elphie anymore. You can’t be. She’s dead, you see?”

 

“Yes, I know, Your Goodness. But I don’t see-“

 

“Ella, you ignorant, stupid girl!” I snapped, grasping her face so hard my own hand started hurting from the force. It was a pleasant sting, nonetheless. And I felt that I quite enjoyed the way Ella’s eyes would tear up when I treated her so roughly.

 

Oh, how I’m going to miss her.

 

“You see, now that she’s dead I won’t be needing you anymore.“ My simple words caused Ella’s breath to hitch in her throat.

 

“I thought that if she would just die I could stop dreaming about her each night. I thought that my fantasies would simply go away after I found out that that green monster was buried in the ground where she belongs.” I balled my fists as I spit out my vile words. Oh, I was so angry when I realized Elphie still hadn’t left my troubled mind. So angry I could just... Well, strangle someone!

 

“But alas, I wasn’t so lucky. That’s when...” I circled my beautiful Ella like a lion would do to it’s prey. I practically stalked over to her, preparing myself for the kill. Any moment now...

“... I figured that Elphie couldn’t be dead to me. No, not while her pink skinned lookalike still walked amongst my castle halls! Bathed my skin, massaged my shoulders and warmed my bed at night.”

 

Yes, I was going to have to end Ella. No remains of The Wicked Witch would last in MY Oz. Not even that of someone who merely resembled her.

 

“N-no. Your Goodness, please!” Ella gasped out. She started sobbing violently. I bit my lower lip as a shot of arousal hit me. Oh, how I was going to miss making her cry!

 

Her whole body started to shake. She must be afraid of death. The simple thought amused me beyond words. “I so love how I can scare you, Ella. And you shall be dearly missed! But I can’t keep walking around and seeing my Elphie in you every where you go! I just cannot bear it any longer.”

 

That’s when I heard her. A soft voice. Soft, yet the sound echoed clear in my troubled mind. I turned around swiftly, seeing Elphie in my mind. I knew she wasn’t real. She couldn’t be real. And just like that the image vanished, only to reappear in front of my very eyes.

 

“Go ahead. Do it. If you truly hate me so… If you really wish me dead, then slice the girl’s throat, Galinda.”

 

UGH! That stupid name that my Dream Elphie always called me. The green brat had always refused to use my changed name. She didn’t like the sound of it. Or perhaps she was just too stubborn to be bothered to adjust to me.

 

“I will! Don’t think I won’t do it! I hate you, you Witch. I hate your green skin and your unforgettable kisses and your-“

 

My dream Elphie grasped my jaw with much force. My troubled mind had no issues imagining a firm hand grasping my jaw and forcing me to stare at that vulgar green face. I had trouble telling fantasies from reality as my gaze shifted from Ella to Dream Elphie. Which was which again? Oh, I simply could not tell any longer!

 

“You don’t have it in you to slice my throat, Galinda. You never did.”

 

“It’s Glinda now!” I yelled, a single tear dropping down my rose cheek as I yelled into nothingness. Why, Ella must think I’m crazy. Then again, I was not the one crawling to the door while sobbing and shaking violently. Silly Ella!

 

“Not so fast, you!” I screamed as I leapt onto the girl’s body, grasping the pretty little knife I had purchased in Gillikin and sticking it in Ella’s arm. I watched in awe as the velvet blood spilled from the wound, coating my pink nightdress in the most beautiful manner.

 

“It wasn’t her neck.” Ugh. Dream Elphie could be SO annoying!

 

“Shut up! I can do it! I don’t want you or your filthy image in my mind! EVER AGAIN!” I screamed, removing the knife as I sliced Ella’s throat with it. I grinned wickedly, imagining that it wasn’t Ella, but a certain green someone who I could feel growing limp beneath my petite body.

 

I sighed audibly, lying on the floor next to the lifeless form of Ella. I closed my eyes and relished the sound of the voices in my head quitting down.

 

Finally some peace. Finally some quiet. Perhaps now that Ella’s body grows cold on my bedroom floor, will I be able to sleep again.

 

“Feeling better?” My eyes shot open as I watched dream-Elphie straddle my hips.

 

“Get off me! Get OFF!” I yelled, but she remained seated, her face inches away from mine so I could see nothing but hideoudius green skin. “Can’t I ever get rid of you, you terrible being?” I asked, my eyes filling with tears as Elphie leaned in even closer, whispering into my ear.

 

“There is but one way to get rid of me for once and for all. But, my dearest Galinda... You won’t like it.”


	13. Chapter 13

Dream-Elphie’s words haunted my every thought. Each night I would lie awake, forced to listen to the horrors her voice echoed inside my mind as I begged for her to leave me for once and for all.

Just last night she had told me to end myself! Why, I could never! I couldn’t even bear to think of that dreadful night. As the light of morning painted The Ozian sky I had ordered my guards to take Ella’s cold, limp body away from my blood coated bedroom floor.

 

I felt so uneasy lately. The visions of Elphie seemed to get worse by the day. She kept telling me to do these horrendosious things! I just wanted her to stop. To shut up and to leave me be.

 

Today she told me I ought to quench my blood thirst. I balled my fists as I sat in my study, the old Grimmerie catching my eye as my fingertips inched to feel the magical paper beneath them.

 

I got up, stroking the leather bound book as I opened the thick, dusty pages. I had studied hard to be able to understand the lost language. I could nearly read every single one of the words, even if it had taken me many years to do so.

 

I was about to look for a handy spell that might help ease my sufferings with Dream-Elphie, when through the door of my study a very upset looking Sebastian appeared. Beads of sweat stuck to his forehead as he pranced towards me.

 

“Your Goodness, people have been talking. I don’t know how to put this… For some strange reason The Ozian people say you burned down the Munchkin Forests. They are calling it a terrorist attack. Of course, I told them it wasn’t true, but we really ought to be more careful with these sort of rumors, Your-“  
  
“Ugh!” I balled my fists in anger. “I didn’t burn it on purpose! If I would’ve done it on purpose there would have been MUCH more damage done. I simply CANNOT believe these ridiculodious rumors! How can I commit a terrorist act? I’m Oz’s ruler, for Oz’s sake! It doesn’t make any sense!”

 

Sebastian looked at me in horror, as if I had just said the worst thing imaginable. “What?” I asked, raising a brow as I looked at the nervous little man.

 

“You-you… Burned it down? How?”

 

I rolled my eyes, holding the Grimmerie in my hands as I pointed to a fire spell. “Duh! Magic! Honestly, Sebastian! You really ought to keep up.”

 

“Why, Your Goodness? Why would you do something like that?”  
  
“I told you! It was an accident! Are you deaf? That wasn’t what I was TRYING to burn!”

 

“The Governor’s house…” He muttered.

 

“Good boy! You’re finally getting it!” I rolled my eyes, already bored with this dull conversation.

 

“That book… Is it magic?”

 

“Are you always this slow, Sebastian? Of course it is!”

 

“Then… Then why do you have it right now? Surely you’re not bewitching the palace…”

 

Ugh! That man could be so incrediballesly stupid!

 

“They do talk about you, Your Goodness. Some may even call you wicked. Forgive me for saying it, but you might have to change something about your image.”

 

My eyes widened in pure and unadulterated anger. Oh, how I loath Sebastian! If The Ozian people wanted a wicked witch, then that is what the people shall get! “Let them call me wicked, for all I care! I hardly remember whether I ever truly cared about being Glinda The Good. The question haunts and hurts too much to mention! Was I ever truly seeking good? Or was I merely seeking attention? Is that all good deeds are? A cry for attention?” I might have been acting out of control here, but I simply did not care anymore! I would gladly become Glinda The Wicked if those foolish Ozians were so desperate to name me. If the people wanted a villain, then a villain is what they shall get!

 

“If they really want a wicked witch, then no good deed shall I do! Ever again! Let the Ozians be afraid! They should fear me! When they see me they will scream.” Sebastian was positively shaking as I yelled my vicious words to him. “So be it, then. Let all of Oz be agreed; I am Wicked through and through.”

 

I searched through the Grimmerie, in need of a spell that shall surely favor me greatly. I searched through the magically laced pages, only stopping once I arrived to a particularly malevolent spell. “Oh, yes… This shall teach them.” I began to chant, allowing the words to take their hold on me. Magic sparked from my fingertips as I completed my wicked workings.

 

I chanted and chanted, but frowned as nothing visibly happened. I just felt a bit… Strange? Gassy, maybe?

I continued the chant. My eyes strained to focus on the ancient letters as I raised my voice. “Ugh!” I moaned in agony as nothing happened. Perhaps I wasn’t as powerful as I initially thought? “What good is this chanting? I don’t even know what I’m reading!” That very moment I could hear a soft rumbling. I could feel a rush of magic run through my body. My fingertips began tingling as I allowed the ancient magic to grab it’s hold of me.

 

“Your Goodness?” Sebastian asked, his high pitched voice filled with sheer fear.

 

“This book shall help us rule Oz, Sebastian!” I told him, cackling as the shocks of energy rushed through my veins. “With this book by my side, my future shall truly be…” A hue of purple smoke surrounded me as the spell was cast, allowing my magic to extent. To grow stronger than ever.

“…Unlimited!”


	14. Chapter 14

“Fellow Ozians…” I stood upon my balcony, wearing my favorite blue ballgown, decorated with the finest glitter in all of Oz. Not one of my beautiful golden curls were out of place, and on top of my head rested a beautiful crystal crown, displaying my wealth to the Ozian people. I raised my staff as I spoke to them, and they all listened diligently to what I had to say. As I allowed my gaze to roam the many frightened faces of the people of The Emerald City staring back at me, I felt a bit overwhelmed. They wanted me to give them hope. They needed their leader to tell them that it was all going to be alright. But who was I to lie to them?

 

“I know you might be scared, and you might be frightened, and… Well, perhaps even afraid! But there’s no need to be confusified about the situation, dearest Ozians! You see, as you might have heard by now, Oz has declared war to Munchkinland. They crossed a boundary that simply wasn’t allowed. After all, we do not have laws to look important! They are there to be enforced.”

 

The people watched me in silence. Some of them had even started to cry as they feared the events of the supposed war with Munchkinland. The reporters seated on the front row, however, seemed to lust after the information spilled from my velvet lips. Those bloodthirsty reporters always did love a good story. And they were ever so brute! Always asking the rudest questions. I already dreaded the interviews they would no doubt suggest after my speech had ended.

 

“But fear not, my dear people! I, Glinda The Good, am here to raise your spirits! There shall be a party tonight, to honor Oz’s future victory. Our army will leave tomorrow, and they shall make Munchkinland comply to our demands, or else… Well, seeing as there are no further questions, let the celebration-“

 

“Ha, what a joke!”

 

My eyes grew wide as I searched for the person who had disgraced me so in my very own city. “Who…?” I asked, seeing a girl, no more than 12 years of age, with her hands thrusted in her sides as she stuck her tongue out towards me.

 

“Glinda The Good? More like Glinda The Wicked!” A few joined the girl in laughter, but I simply could not allow this behavior any longer!

 

I glanced at my guards, nodding quickly. They understood immediately, taking the little girl by the hand and forcing her, and some of her followers, out of the crowd. They followed a straight line towards The Emerald City dungeon, and there would probably be no trial when she and her followers would be publicly executed for their nonsense behavior. Oh, well. So be it.

 

The people watched in fear, some of them gasping as they realized that they would most likely never see the girl alive again. I could only smile at the people’s startled faces and continue my celebration.

 

I shall host a feast for all my followers. There shall be a grand celebration! A celebration throughout Oz that’s all to do with me!

 

“Well, if there are no further questions, then… Let the celebration begin!”


	15. Chapter 15

“Your Goodness! Your Goodness, please! Tell us about your feelings involving the current war with Munckinland. You were so keen on promising to end wars everywhere when you first ruled Oz. So, what has changed?”

 

I rolled my eyes as the reporter every so clumsily pressed the microphone against my nose. The echoed noise of the material hitting my skin echoed through the towns square, and I couldn’t help myself when I grasped the damn thing from his grip. I shot the reporter a death glare, drawing a mental image of the microphone forced down his throat. It caused my lips to be tugged into a wicked little smile as a subtle sigh decided to leave my velvet lips.

 

I couldn’t quite remember why I had approved of these tedious interviews. Sebastian had told me it would look good in the public eye. Oh, how I despised that little man, always advising me the most hideoudius things! Someone really ought to do something about that to silence him for good!

 

“Well…” I said as I stood upon the small stage. I leaned in so my lips would be closer to the microphone. “My feelings about the war? Why, I couldn’t be happier!”

 

The reporters gasped in horror, and I could clearly hear them mutter amongst each other before one of them had finally gathered the courage to ask me some more idiodious questions.

 

I did love to shock them. The mere face of shock was a truly wonderytasticle sight to behold, after all! “Is that true, Your Goodness?” He asked, and I could see the droplets of sweat that had formed on his forehead. Afraid to be publicly executed if he dared to insult me, I figured.

 

“True, dear! I couldn’t be happier.” I responded, a charming smile placed upon my velvet lips. “Aren’t you glad to see that Oz is improving into a more wealthy kingdom?” I asked the reporter, who merely blinked. He was stunned that I would ask HIM a question, no doubt. I giggled, awaiting his anticipatedresponse.

 

“Well, I suppose, Your Goodness…”

 

“Are you happy with the way you are handling the Munchkin situation, Your Goodness?” One of the reporters asked me. A woman, who stood from her seat at once. I couldn’t help but admire the way her skirt clung to her hips in the most adorable way!

 

“Oh, yes! And I’m happy to share our ending vicariously with all of you! Yes, I am happy. Happy to recreate an Oz without threats. Without the Animals taking over all jobs and infecting us with their nasty diseases. And I am more than pleased to rule Oz with a stern hand. Our future generations deserve nothing less.”

 

The reporters seemed awfully quiet. They just stared at me with their little notebooks filled with questions. I could feel myself growing bored, eager to have this dreadful interview over with. “Though it is, I admit, the tiniest bit unlike I anticipated. Well, who would’ve thought that ridding The Emerald City of it’s vile creatures would be so hard?”

 

“Your Goodness? Forgive me for stating it so boldly- but why this sudden hate against The Munchkins?”

 

My eyes grew wide. How DARE this imbecillie reporter ask me such a daring and RUDE question. I pursed my lips, allowing the crowd to see just how ticked off his question made me. “I want the Munchkins gone, people! They have been nothing but rude to us. Frankly, Oz would be a better place without them. They are terribly vile creatures. The Wicked Witch herself was a Munchkin, did you know? I bet that’s why she is so incredulousately wicked!”

 

The reporters gasped in unison as I spoke about The Wicked Witch.

I didn’t care anymore. Let them be shocked. Let them be scared of my terror! Let them see that no one shall cross Glinda The Good without feeling her wrath!

 

“Thats why I couldn’t be happier! Because…” I grinned sweetly, fluttering my lashes as I gazed into the crowd. “Well, happy is what happens when all your dreams come true!”


	16. Chapter 16

“Little brat.”  
  
I grasped the face of the girl who had defiled me so. The images of the girl embarrassing me flashed before my eyes. I didn’t deserve this treatment. I had been nothing but good to my people! I did not deserve the hatred this child was giving me. And when I had merely been so generous as to tell The Ozians about the situation involving Munckinland!

 

My grasp was firm, but the fierce little girl didn’t give in. She bared her teeth in sheer anger as she merely stared at me. I hadn’t a clue what to do with her angry, intimidating gaze directed at me.

For the longest time everyone had always treated me with the upmost respect, after all. They had always remained their courtesy. Always treating me with respect in sheer fear of their lives. Yet this child didn’t seem to care the slightest bit. It was rather peculiar, and it certainly did spark my interests.

 

Pity she had to die.

 

“Liking your little cell, child?”I asked, a cute little grin settling on my pink lips as I remained my royal posture. My hand had started to ache with the amount of force I was putting on the poor girl’s jaw, but I felt that I quite enjoyed the sting.

 

“I’ll gladly die knowing I have insulted you, Witch!”

 

I gasped loudly, pouting like a child as I let go of her jaw. I was pleased to see the marks I had left on her face in my firm grasp. Suited her right. “Exsqueeze me? I’ll have you know you’ll be begging for your precious life once I’m done with you!” I choked out.

“I won’t just kill you, little brat. If you want to see a Witch, then a Witch is what you shall get.”

 

I was reminded of the small group of followers the girl had managed to win over. All people who hated the Munchkin war and would no doubt be very pleased if I were to die. Death suited them well. And a horrid death will teach everyone in Oz not to mess with Glinda The Good.

 

I hadn’t gotten my way just yet. I still wanted the little girl to fear me. I hated the way she would stare at me with those aggressive little eyes. As if, if the cage I had put her in wasn’t there, she would jump at the slightest chance to attack me and slice my throat.

Just you wait, little brat. I’ll MAKE you fear my wrath.

 

“Get ready to watch your followers melt.”

 

 

 Upon leaving the girl’s cell I had ordered her execution at once, and a mere two hours passed before everything was in place for a glorious ending to the little terrorist.

“Ozians!” I was wearing my prettiest ballgown. A soft pink one, even bigger than all the other ones I owned. It would suit my activity well. After all, I had gained power over the Grimmerie, and I was more than eager to test my new powers out.

I had picked a particular nasty little spell to rid myself of the little girl’s followers.

 

“It pains my poor heart to have to go through with this… But, why, you must know that everyone who dares to defy the Munchkin war shall await the same faith.” A sly little smile played on my lips. Oh, I was beyond exited to test my spell out! And with the grand audience that had gathered around the town square to watch my authorities! I always did perform better with an audience.

 

“Prisoners!” I told the small group of people. They had already lined up as they awaited their deaths. Some of them had started praying as others were violently sobbing and begging for mercy.

What good had praying ever done, anyway? It wasn’t like someone would just lift them up out of the crowd to safe them from my wrath.

 

No, not when My Wicked Witch was long buried in the ground.

 

“Step out onto the platform.” I ordered them. With a couple of strong nudges from my guars the prisoners were all lined up. I turned to gaze at their panicked faces as I readied myself for the spell.

 

“Let this be a lesson to all of you, Ozians! Should you have your opinions on The Munchkin War, do try to keep them to yourself. If not, well… Now you know which faith awaits you.”

 

My adorable little giggle echoed through the towns square as I completed the spell. I could feel the magic surge through my fingertips as small little bubbles started forming out of thin air. Some of The Ozians gasped, not daring to touch the bubbles as they downed at my victims.

 

One of The Ozian children made the mistake of touching them. It’s parents had clearly been too mesmerized by the rainbow colored bubbles to watch their offspring. The bubble popped at once, immediately burning the child’s flesh as the acid fluid burned through skin and bone. The child shrieked a deafening scream, and soon The Ozians shrieks followed, echoing through the towns square.

 

I clutched my emerald necklace as I watched the glorious scene played before me. The acid bubbles popped at once, showering the victims in the acid rain. They melted at once, a glorious sight that best suited the victims. A glorious way for them to die, I figured.

 

I stared at the little girl. The leader of the melted pack. I had saved her precious death for me. She was tied to a large throne as she watched her followers wither away, melted by my acid bubbles. I was pleased to notice the tears that had formed in her eyes, and her horrid screams sounded like music to my ears.

 

“Well, what are you all doing, just standing there?” I asked my Ozian followers. They all stared at me in horror, awaiting my response. “Cheer! This is a happy day! We have rid the world of evil! And later today we’ll have a grand celebration!”

 

The Ozians remained silent, and I glared at my guards, who had come dangerously close to the audience, glaring at them as they told- no, ordered them to clap and cheer.

 

I grinned happily once the audience began to cheer in unison. Oh, how I relished a good applause! It always made me feel so powerful!

 

Magic still fresh on my fingertips, I used it to create a bubble for myself, transporting myself to the little girl and untying her at once. “Your time has come, little brat.” I muttered, grinning wickedly as I pulled her into the large bubble and lifted both of us up above the crowd of people. “I have a special death for you. Special deaths are reserved for special people, isn’t that right?”

The girl had started to hyperventilate. A glorious sight, if you asked me. I found myself admiring the way her nostrils flared as she gasped for air. 

 

“What? Afraid of heights? Oh, dear… What is it they say again? The best way to conquer your fear is to just… Leap off a building!”

 

I giggled, transporting the two of us to the tops of The Emerald Palace. The bubble popped loudly once we arrived at the highest tower. I could feel the chilled wind upon my exposed skin as the two of us watched The Ozians who seemed like little ants from where we were standing. The people in the crowd looked up from the large town square, silently fearing for the girl’s faith. Oh, how I could not wait to have them sweep the remains of the little brat after I had thrown her off the tower!

 

“Why are you doing this?” The girl shouted, grasping onto me as she realized her final hour had struck.

 

“Why? Because I can, silly! Oh, don’t you love this wonderytasticle view?” I chuckled as the girl’s eyes widened when I neared her, closing the space between us as she struggled to balance herself from the tops of the tower.

 

“I’m teaching you a lesson, imbecillie! You see, I had this friend once. Well, a little more than a friend, actually. Someone who was very dear to me. You know what she used to say to me?”

 

The girl shook her head, her eyes wide as her face seemed puffy with the amount of tears that had spilled from her enlarged eyes.

 

She didn’t have a chance to hear Elphie’s famous words, for I had already pushed her off the edge. I watched as the girl leapt off the tower and finally splashed onto the ground, right into the puddle of her melted followers.

 

“Everyone deserves a chance to fly!”


	17. Chapter 17

No more than three hours had passed, and my ballroom was filled with the most important guests from all around Oz. From governors to Princes and Princesses. Everyone had arrived so they could take part in my celebration. If not for The Famous Emerald City Punch, then to personally let me know that they shall be on my side of the war. Of course, no one dared to cross the leader of Oz and face her wrath in doing so.

 

 

Sebastian had already experienced my wrath earlier today. At breakfast, of all times!

 

He had made the simple mistake of speaking out of turn. And for what reason? After all, HE was the one who advised me to start the war in the first place! And now he was telling me some nonsense about how it wouldn’t look Right to the Ozian people to have a little party?

 

“Sebastian, I have listened to enough of your nonsense talks, and frankly, I have had it with you!”

 

I invaded his space, clearing the table I had just occupied while reading my daily letters. Boring notes about taxes and whatnot, and of course, the daily letter from dear friends like Milla.

 

I grasped a tight hold of my letter opener as a wicked idea crossed my mind. “Oh, Sebastian?” I asked, turning and hiding the small object in my sleeve.

“Don’t you get it? You give me SUCH a headache when you speak such complicified words! Why, my female brain simply cannot handle your Complicified Talk!”

 

My hand brushed his hair, or rather what was left of it. He was a man of age, and he had started balding before I had even taken over Oz. Perhaps I had put him under too much stress lately. It did seem like his bald spot was getting worse.

 

“Of course, Your Goodness. I have nothing but your best interest in mind, as you know. I aim to please!”

 

“That you do. Oh, Sebastian, do tell! Am I stressing you out lately? I would so hate to be a burden to you! You must tell me in all honesty! Why, I have a wonderful idea to… Lighten your burdens.”  
  
He raised a brow, a smirk forming on his lips. Oh, I had no doubt whether he was able to think of a few ways for me to… Lighten his burden.

 

I leaned in, and on cue he closed his eyes. My hand moved to his mouth, and I couldn’t help but remember what Milla had said all those years ago.

‘Someone ought to cut off his tongue!’

 

“Open your mouth.” I ordered, and to my surprise Sebastian did so without any further complaint. This was going to be easier than I initially thought!

 

And oh, what a glorious sight it was. My subtle fingers closed around his tongue, and in my free hand I held the handy letter opener. A swift movement and my hands were suddenly coated by gallons and gallons of beautiful, velvet blood.

 

Well, possibly not ‘gallons’, but it certainly looked it!

 

I giggled like a deranged school girl as I listened to Sebastian’s screams, muffled by the blood that seeped down his mouth and covered his pearly white blouse.

 

It was all red now. And all my doing! I bit my lower lip as I took in the beautiful sight. My hands all covered and coated with the velvety spillings. Why, I felt positively giddy!

 

“Ofhhhff! Gffindaaaf!”

 

Oh, right. I’d forgotten Sebastian was still in the room. And soon my guards waltzed in, ruining my beautiful moment with their screams of horrors!

 

“Your Goodness.” One of the guards stated. “We- We thought you were hurt. We heard a high pitched scream, and… We feared the worst.”  
  
I rolled my eyes, still giggling like a deranged person. “That was Sebastian, sillies! He does have a woman’s screech, don’t you think?” I covered my mouth with my blood stained hands as I chuckled.

 

“Well, don’t just stand there, imbecillies! Take him to the dungeon! I don’t want to see his face in my palace ever again!”

 

The guards seemed startled, and immediately obeyed my orders, taking the struggling and screeching Sebastian to the dungeon where he would undoubtedly rot.

 

“And make sure he does’t get fed! I’m through with that imbecillie of a man! Let him rot. Let him die in that stinky little cell, you hear me?”

The guards nodded, not daring to utter a single word as they took Sebastian’s limp body away to his cell. He probably wouldn’t last a night in that dark prison.

 

I found that I REALLY liked the fact that I could scare my guards this easily. It made me feel so powerful. And if there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s that I adore feeling powerful!

 

 

I giggled quietly as the memories of Sebastian’s detailed and bitter end flashed before my eyes. I decided that my thoughts should really be directed towards the marvelous party I was currently hosting.

 

I couldn’t help myself as I gazed down at my glove covered hands, pouting as I missed the way the velvet blood had stained to my skin mere hours ago.


	18. Chapter 18

I was pleasantly surprised when I saw many of my old friends had showed up to my party. Even Milla and her new husband had congratulated me on my future victory. All were already feasting on my delicious punch. Many were dancing and celebrating, and they all gasped as I made my entrance, clad in a large, pink dress that swept across the floor as I walked and danced. Placed neatly on top of my head sat my famous dazzled crown. I had to make a fantarulousistic entrance, and allowed my magic to create bubbles all around me as the band played their song for me. Everyone came to greet me immediately. Some of the men asked me if I would be so gracious as to allow them to dance with me, but of course I refused. I did, however, dance with some of the famous princesses. They all looked so pretty in their dresses, so who was I to refuse? I made small talk with most of my guests and enjoyed the festivities.

 

My gaze caught sight of dark skin, and my brows instantly furrowed as I spotted Milla and her husband. Oh, how I despised that man!

 

I approached the pair and leaned in, placing a single kiss to Milla’s lips; our special greeting.

 

Milla appeared flustered by my actions, and how I would display our intimate greeting so publicly. “Glinda! How delighted I am to see you again! Have you met Fernando? It pained me when you could not make it to the wedding! It wasn’t the same without you.”

 

I held my gloved hand out to the imbesillie Milla called ‘husband’, and allowed him to kiss it. “Ah, yes! It pained me that I wasn’t there! But, I am the ruler of Oz, after all! You know me! Always busy.”

 

We made small talk, but I was soon left utterly bored when the man opened his mouth to speak.

 

“Yes, uh… Sorry for the interruption, Freddy. Would you care for some punch? It’s my famous Emerald City punch, after all! Oh, but you must try some!”

 

“Let me get it for you, Your Goodness.” The man told me, but I had stopped him in his tracks.

 

“Oh no, Freddo, I insist!” The two seemed stunned that I, being the ruler of Oz, would get my own punch. But, well, it WAS my specialty, after all!

 

I had requested a special present for Freddy. After all, this was the first time I would see him! “And the last time…” I muttered, grinning as I pulled a small bottle from between my clothed breasts. The bottle held a green elixir. One that would kill Milla’s dear husband with one mere drop, or so I had been told. I grabbed two cups. One for my darling Milla, and one for… What was his name again? Hank?

 

“I’m back! Sorry for the wait, lovelies! Here you go, Milla!”

 

I handed her the cup, smiling my most enchanting smile as she took a sip and immediately told me that it was the best thing she had ever tasted.

 

“And here you go, Jack!” I told her husband, who looked a little puzzled as he sipped his punch.

 

“It tastes a bit odd, but…” He started, but I had long since stopped listening.

 

“Oh, Milla, you MUST dance with me!”

 

“Alright!” She said, already giggling like old times as she grabbed my hands and pulled me to the dance floor. In the corner of my eye I found her dearest husband had began coughing. Blood, I would figure. The elixir worked fast that way.

 

“Oh, Milla, you must excuse me! I’ve got a speech to give!” I said after our dance, pressing another chaste kiss to her lips before I left her presence.

 

 

 

“Dearest Guests…” I started, raising my glass towards the crowd. The music quieted down as I spoke, and everyone was eager to listen to what I had to say.

 

“Oh, what a celebration we’ll have today!”

 

They all cheered, some of them even going as far as yelling “Thank goodness!”

 

I giggled, my cheeks flushing with the aftermath of the delicious Emerald City punch. They all cheered, and the band started playing once more. The guests danced, and the festivities went on till the early hours of morning. Everything had gone according to plan, and I couldn’t have been more pleased with myself!

 

“Let’s have a celebration the Glinda way!”


	19. Chapter 19

I waltzed into my room, giddy with excitement for the next day. The booze had hit me a bit too hard as I plopped onto my delightfully soft bed and thought of the beauties that the next morning shall undoubtedly hold for me.

The soldiers had already left for their journey to Munchkinland, and by the first light of morning they would arrive upon Munchkin territory.  
By now the terrorist girl and her followers had already been publicly executed, and most of the people were still feasting in my ballroom. 

I was delighted to hear the soft drum of the music, and closed my eyes as I could feel the alcohol softly swinging me to sleep.

I was rudely awakened as I felt a sudden chill on my skin.

I grumbled, standing on fragile legs as I moved towards my balcony to close the opened doors. The sight I arrived to, however, startled me beyond words. I let out a loud screech, my heart nearly beating out of it’s place as my eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. 

Right there on my balcony, lit by beams of moonlight, stood someone.

A very green someone. 

She was still wearing that awful hat. And she was still, well… Green! Her clothes were torn. And perhaps a bit… Burnt? How could they have been burned? Had Elphaba been hiding in the Munchkin forests all along?

Of course! I am so foolish! I should’ve searched the Munchkin forests before I accidentally burned them down while I torched Elphaba’s childhood home.

I had since fallen onto my bedroom floor. My legs had simply given out from underneath me, and the shock caused me to collapse. I clutched my gown close to me as my eyes remained wide open out of sheer wonder in an act to determine whether Elphaba was real or not. I simply could not believe my eyes. Why, they must be deceiving me! Was she actually here, after all this time? My heart had been broken for so long, but upon seeing her I felt whole again for the first time in years.

I thought you were dead! That is the first thing I desired to say to her, but I found that I could not bring myself to blame her for anything. I wished I could feel rage in this very moment. Wished I could close my hands around her green little neck and squeeze until Elphie was no more. But I suppose I had always been too weak to ever act upon something so vile. 

My voice was soft, tears having filled my eyes, and all I could choke out was a simple; 

“Elphie?”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My good friend Sophia wrote this! It’s in Elphaba’s POV, so keep that in mind. We hope you enjoy! And a special thanks to Sophia for helping me!

„Glinda?“ I whispered. „Is that... really you?“

I had come here with a plan, a plan that would finally end the suffering of the Ozians. It had taken weeks of constant fighting with myself and emotional turmoil to finally convince myself that this needed to be done. It certainly hadn’t been easy but finally I had come to a conclusion: this –whatever it had become as it slowly spiralled out of control— needed to come to an end.

Yet now, as I stood before her for the first time after all these years, I found myself fixed to the spot, unable to move, make a decision or even do what I had come here for.

I just stared at the girl in front of me, the girl I had thought I had known so well. At first glance, I might have mistaken her for the girl I had left behind in Kiamo Ko all those years ago but upon further inspection I noticed details that clearly portrayed the passage of time. Her eyes, once a beautiful shimmering blue, now held a permanent cloud of insanity. The hair that used to be a dazzling blonde had dulled over time. The curls were still as perfect as ever, but it was like the life had left. And lastly, her face seemed shrouded in a dark haze, leaving no sign of the bubbly expression the blonde had worn every day in their youth.

It was a subtle difference; most people probably wouldn’t have noticed, but to me even the slighest change was unmistakeable and tore at my heart.

How could this much have changed?

I was standing in front of the girl I had spent a countless number of days with and had grown to know so well and yet I was unable to recognise a single thing about her.

No one had said anything for minutes, both of us lost in thoughts of how much had changed and the past that had always seemed to haunt us, never truly letting us rest.

Finally, I gathered what little courage I had left and spoke up. „Glinda... What did you _do_?“

She continued to stare at me, her eyes wandering over my body. How I wished I could figure out what she was feeling now, what she was thinking. After what felt like hours, she seemed to gather her thoughts and got up weakly.

„Do—Do you mean when I poisoned that guy?“ She shook her head in frustration and muttered something to herself.

„When you— _What_?“ I asked, eyes wide in shock. „You poisoned someone? That’s not what I was talking about!“ My voice grew louder with every word.

„Oh! You mean when I pushed a girl off a tower?“

I gapped at her, all thoughts of pain and anguish momentarily forgotten. „T—That’s not what I meant either!“

„Are you talking about when I melted Boq?“ For a second her eyes grew distant and an odd smile slipped on her face. Then she shook her head and her eyes cleared.

Upon seeing nothing but shock and hurt in my face, she went on. „I’m really running out of ideas here, Elphie! Is this about me killing Fiyero?“ Before I had the chance to even respond, she continued. „Really, Elphie, that wasn’t such a big deal. He was being annoying and technically, _technically_ it was an accident. No harm done!“ She grinned cheerfully.

Countless thoughts were swirling in my mind. This was simply too much information.

Boq? _Gone_? Well, to be fair, I hadn’t seen Boq in years. Oz, hadn’t he turned against her all those years ago? But I simply couldn’t wrap my mind around the loss of Fiyero. When I had left him, I had thought it was for the best. It clearly hadn’t been working, we had always been at each other’s throats, constantly fighting. What had seemed like genuine affection had quickly turned into detestation. Sometimes I wondered if I had ever really loved him or if my mind, lost in loneliness, had tricked itself into feeling affection. Nevertheless, the knowledge of him being dead still pained me. After all, even through all of our struggles, I _had_ cared about him in some way, hadn’t I?

I shook my head furiously, I needed to focus on Glinda.

„I—Glinda, no. What the _fuck_?“

„Oh! Do you mean when I stabbed Ella?“

„You _stabbed_ someone? Glinda, that’s—that’s really not okay.“

Glinda rolled her eyes. „You’re being dramatic, it’s fiiine. Not a big deal, happens to everyone!“ Suddenly her face lit up in recognition. „I know! You’re talking about when I burned down Munchkinland!“

My concern grew with each word. What had happened to her? How had she changed so much? The Glinda I knew would have never even hurt a fly. For a second my breathing grew shaky, tears welled in my eyes but just as abrupt as the moment had started, it passed. I needed to remain strong.

„NO, you dumb blonde! I’m talking about how you declared _war_ on Munchkinland! How could you possibly think that was okay?!“ I shouted, the pain of the last minutes seeping into my voice.

For once Glinda didn’t say anything. No crazy retort, no comment that would inevitably hurt me more, nothing. Although the silence was almost as bad as her words.

And then something shifted in the air, her once hazy eyes clearing up, if only just a fraction. I took a few steps back, the pain in her eyes shocking me.

„Well, you wouldn’t show up and I had to do _something_ to get your attention!“ she cried. „I hate you! I hate you, you know that, right?“ Tears were quickly welling up in her eyes.

„I waited for a year and you didn’t show up! I thought you’d come back to me, I thought you actually _cared_!“ She shook her head and snorted. „Well, I guess I was wrong. I guess I never meant anything to you.“


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba POV again. Written by Sophia. Hope you enoy!

I opened my mouth to retort, defend myself, do anything, but before I had the chance Glinda went on. „I could kill you! I want to kill you!“ Suddenly, she started muttering to herself, cursing quietly.

My mind was racing. She had done this for me? Was this... my fault? Had I led her to do this, inflict all this pain upon the Ozians?

„Glinda, I—,“ I started, the words stuck in my throat. „You did this because of me?“

„Well, you left, didn’t you?“ She hissed, glaring at me. „I knew you were alive, I was waiting for you!“

Her eyes lit up briefly, as if a memory was flashing before her eyes. „And then I met Fiyero! Oz, that was strange! He’s a scarecrow now, can you believe it?“ She giggled. „He looked ever so ridiculous!“

I looked at her in shock, too stunned to say anything.

„And you know what he told me? Why, he thought you were dead! Naturally, I didn’t believe that. I knew Elphie would return to me and when she did I was going to kill her for abandoning me.“

While listening I noticed how Glinda had slipped away from me again, no longer talking to me directly. She seemed to be lost in thoughts and memories.

„I did so many things to get your attention and you still wouldn’t face me. Oz, you were being such a coward!“ She whined, frustration evident in her tone. „So I banned Animals, I was sure you’d come then! You had to! But you still didn’t! If you didn’t even come for the Animals, you must’ve been gone. Dead.“

My mind was racing. Every word of hers was proof of how time had taken its toll on her. How much it had truly changed her.

„Glinda, you don’t understand. I couldn’t come back, all of Oz thinks I’m dead. How could I possibly return to that?“ I tried to reason with her.

It seemed as though she hadn’t heard a word of what I had said as she continued to ramble on, lost in thoughts, her eyes glazed over.

„And I needed to get Elphie out of my mind! She was dead, after all. She needed to go! So I had to get rid of Ella, she was such a painful reminder. And surely after that she would be gone, right?“ Her eyes met mine but the hollow darkness in them betrayed how gone she truly was. She wasn’t speaking to me. To her, I wasn’t even there. It hurt to see her this way, this lost. But then again, she hadn’t really been sane for a very long time and I just hadn’t been there to see it.

„So I killed her too!“ Glinda continued, alternating between an oddly bubbly personality and a hollow expression. „But Elphie wasn’t gone! She’s still here, I can hear her all the time, even right now!“ Her shrill voice ringing through the room. She shook her head furiously and muttered a pained, „get out of my head!“

I didn’t know what to say, my mind was blank. I couldn’t even imagine what Glinda was thinking right now. I took a step towards her, hesitantly reaching out a hand.

„What can I do, Glinda? What’s happening?“ I asked, a quiet desperation in my voice.

Suddenly she jumped back and stared at me, her eyes wide. „N—No, stay back! Stop... talking,“ she whimpered, shaking her head slowly. A part of me knew I should’ve just ended it there, finished it quickly, but memories from my youth of beautifully dazzling smiles and shining eyes stopped me. This was still Glinda, was it not? Glinda, the girl I had fallen in love with. The girl I still loved.

I knew I needed to end it. I knew Glinda was too far gone and yet a foolish part of me still clung on to the hope that I could save her. It was a ridiculous belief but my mind couldn’t help but desperately search for a way to get us both of the mess we had built around herself


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glinda’s POV, written by me :)

I slowly scrambled off my feet, my legs feeling like jello as I inched closer to the image of my long lost Elphie. I wanted to touch her. I NEEDED to touch her. But what if, once I did, she’d fade away again? Just like all those other countless times.

 

She asked me all these ridiculous questions! Frankly, it was quite annoying, the way she judged me so harshly with every word uttered from my pink lips.

 

Why did she seem so upset, anyway? Just last night Elphie had so encouraged for me to end Ella! To quench my bloodlust! Oh, how I despised that vile green creature, telling me to do one thing and then desiring another.

 

She had wanted me to kill Ella, so why did the mere thought upset her so?

 

Or... Or did Dream Elphie tell me to do that? Wait- which was which again?

 

In the corner of my eye I could see Elphie, edging closer to me as her voice echoed in my mind, telling me to leap at her. That if I truly wanted her gone, I should do what I’d done to the little brat. I should just push her off the balcony.

 

The thought made me feel light headed, and I clutched my pink night dress as I bit my lower lip out of sheer anxiety, nearly drawing blood. My eyebrows were furrowed in frustration as my gaze shifted from dream Elphie to real Elphie. Oh, I couldn’t tell them apart anymore! And was Elphie even really here? For all I know, dream Elphie could’ve duplicated! Or had dream Elphie been Real Elphie all along, merely here to torment me further into the claws of insanity?

 

“No, No I can’t!” I shouted to both of them. “I can’t do that to you, Elphie!” I pulled at my blonde locks in sheer panic, screwing my eyes shut as I shrieked for them both to just go away. “Please! I can’t kill you! I don’t WANT to kill you! You’re the ONLY person in this damned world who I ever cared about! Who ever truly cared about ME! Please, please, please, Elphie! Please don’t make me!”

 

I fell to my knees, clutching her dark, shredded dress as I sobbed uncontrollably, begging for the voice in my head to stop ordering me to wrap my hands around her neck. “Please don’t make me kill you! Please, anything but that! You can’t!”

 

 

A sudden thought popped into my head, and my uncontrollable tears had stopped as quickly as they had started. I looked up, grasping onto Elphie’s dirty dress as I gazed helplessly into her eyes.

 

“Elphie? Elphie, won’t you stay with me? Here, in The Emerald Palace? Stay with me for eternity, Elphie! Please don’t EVER leave me again.” I stated, pouting as I stood on my shaky legs. I grasped onto her hair, pressing our lips together into a bruised kiss as I begged her to stay with me.

 

My eyes fluttered close and my brows furrowed as I gave my everything in that single, bruising kiss.

 

“Elphaba...” My voice was but a mere, breathy whisper as our foreheads were pressed together. “I swear to you, if you dare to leave me again... Then... Then...” I grasped onto her dress, my fingers bruising into her sides as my gaze changed from a mere helpless expression to sheer hatred. “I’ll kill every single Munchkin in all of Oz. And it will all be because of you, you hear me!”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elphie’s POV, written by Sophia!

A scream tore me out of my thoughts. „No, you’re too loud! Stop! Get out!“

„I—I didn’t say anything,“ I said, failing to control my shaky voice. „Glinda, let me help you.“

„I can’t, I won’t! Don’t you understand? She’s all I have left,“ Glinda breathed, her unfocused eyes fixed on a point behind me. My mind was racing, longing to understand her words.

Slowly Glinda inched towards me, her legs shaking. She held out her twitching hand. Her eyes locked with mine for the briefest second. „No, I can’t. Don’t make me kill her, don’t make me kill her,“ she whimpered, staring once again at the spot behind me. What was she staring at? I turned around but was met with nothing but stars and moonlight shining onto the balcony. Whatever was holding her attention, captivating her, was only for her eyes to see.

Glinda shook her head furiously, screwing her eyes shut. „I can’t kill her, she’s all I ever cared about, don’t you get that? She’s everything. No one but her gave a damn about me, no one but her understood me. I don’t want to live in a world without her again, won’t you understand?“

How I wished I could understand her words, hear what she seemed to be hearing. What –or rather, who—was influencing her, talking to her?

She took a few steps towards me on shaky legs, eyes still tightly closed. I knew I should back away, move, do anything, but I was captivated by the scene before me, unable to move or even say a word. Her breathing grew heavy as she reached out a hand towards me, curling it into a fist. Her other hand found the hem of her dress, clutching it tightly. It was almost as if she was struggling to resist her own mind.

„I can’t kill her. I won’t. You told me to kill Ella and look where that got me. You don’t command me around.“

Suddenly her gaze fixed on me and she fell to the ground, slowly inching towards me. I felt myself moving towards her on my knees until we were inches apart. My breathing grew heavy, old, repressed memories washing over me. Glinda’s eyes lit up and for the first time in what felt like hours she looked at me, really looked at me. She grasped my tattered dress and stared longingly into my eyes.

„Elphie, Elphie, stay with me here. Please. You’re all I have, all I’ve ever wanted. Stay here in the Emerald Palace. Stay with me for eternity, don’t ever leave me again,“ she said. Her voice was barely more than a whisper but I still heard her as clear as ever. Somehow I wished I hadn’t heard her as the deepest, long forgotten parts of my mind called out to her. I wanted to agree, stay here with her. I could change her. After all, she still loved me. And didn’t I love her? Did I really want to live without her again?

Before any of my thoughts could form a reply, she grasped my hair and pulled me into a bruising, almost begging, kiss.

I knew it was wrong. I knew I needed to stop it and yet I couldn’t stop myself from kissing her back with just as much power. If this was our last kiss, I needed to make it count. For both me and Glinda.

Softly, she pulled back and pressed our foreheads together. „Elphie, don’t ever leave me again,“ she breathed. I felt myself nodding eagerly, almost as if I was in a trance. „I—If you dare leave me again, then I... I...“ she trailed off as she seemed to search for words. She grasped my dress almost possesively and pulled  us closer together. And as I stared into her eyes, wondering how I had almost let this let go, Glinda’s expression changed. Her former soft, loving expression was now replaced by a fierce hatred.

„If you leave again, I swear, I’ll kill every munchkin, I’ll do it.“

And just like that, the illusion was shattered. I felt tears rolling down my face. How ridiculous I had been to think she could actually change. She was too far gone. As much as it hurt to admit, this was no longer the Glinda I still loved, after all these years. That Glinda had been lost to her own grief a very long time ago. And with all the energy I could possibly muster, I pushed her back. „I’m sorry, Glinda,“ I breathed. She looked at me with such genuine confusion and innocence and my heart broke all over again. „You can’t keep doing this, don’t you realise that it needs to stop?“ I begged for her to understand.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elphie’s POV written by Sophia

Suddenly she scrambled towards me, her hands already halfway towards my body again, and I stood up shakily and took a few steps back, staring down at her. She jumped to her feet as well –where had she suddenly gotten all of that energy from?—and stared at me, anger blazing in her eyes.

„Why are you mad at me? Wasn’t I the one that waited for years for you to return, that you abandoned all those years ago? You left me, you brought this all on yourse— WILL YOU SHUT UP?“ She screamed, tearing at her hair.

Her eyes met mine, and the haunted expression she wore made me take a few steps back. „Elphie, you can’t leave,“ she breathed. „I’m not letting you leave, I’ll kill you and all the Animals in Oz, all the munchkins, everything you ever cared about. Think about it. Oh, how great it’ll be!“

She closed her eyes, most likely imagining the horrors she had planned in vivid detail.

Every step I took towards her felt like a stab in my heart but I knew I had to do this. Shakily, I raised my fist and watched it –almost as if it were out of my control—collide with Glinda’s face. She fell to the floor, breathing heavily as she hesitantly stroked the red cheek. Her head snapped up and her fiery eyes stared into mine, forcing me to remain fixed to the spot.

Suddenly, a smirk graced her face and longing shone in her eyes. She stalked towards me, almost like a predator. „You act all high and mighty, so pure. Don’t lie to me, Elphie.“ Her fingers ghosted across my cheek. „You can’t lie to me, can you? Admit it, you’ve killed. And you liked it.“ She traced a line from my jaw down to my breasts, letting out a giggle. „I bet you loved it. You seem like the kind of person who’d enjoy causing blood shed.“

My expression remained fixed on the ground, hands balling into fists. I needed to control myself, resist the temptation to just give in to her.

„You know, you and I, we’re not that different.“ She whispered, dangerously close to my face. I shook my head weakly, I couldn’t give in, I couldn’t. „When it all comes down to it, we’re the same, aren’t we?“

My hands moved towards her neck carefully and before I knew what was happening I wrapped my hands around it and squeezed. I needed to finish this. It couldn’t go on forever.

I pinned her against a wall, pushing us out of the moonlight and out of sight until we were shrouded in darkness. Slowly, her face turned blue. She struggled to say something but all that came out was a choked whisper. For a brief moment she seemed to struggle against me but then it was like all the fight left her. All she did was stare into my eyes with a longing gaze. I tried to rip my gaze away, I knew looking at her would only make this more difficult but she seemed to have a strange hold on me.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elphie’s POV written by Sophia

_You_ _know_ , _you_ _and_ _I_ , _we’re_ _not_ _that_ _different_.

 _When_ _it_ _all_ _comes_ _down_ _to_ _it_ , _we’re_ _the_ _same_ , _aren’t_ _we_?

Her voice rang through my head, taunting me. I thought I was strong enough, I thought I could do it, but as I stared into her eyes past memories flooded my mind, weakening me. I let go with a gasp, staring at the ground as I backed away from Glinda. She stumbled back, nearly falling to the ground as she struggled to breathe.

„I’m not like you. We’re not the same,“ I mumbled, shaking my head wearily. „I’m not, I’m not, I’m not, I’m n—“

She smiled at me, still struggling to catch her breath. „You can’t do it, can you? You can’t kill me.“ A smug expression graced her features. I took a few steps back, I needed to resist her. „You don’t get it, Elphie. We are the same. We both don’t have it in us to kill each other. I know you don’t want to admit it, Elphie, but we’re more like each other than you’d want us to be.“

„I’m not. No, we couldn’t be more different.“ I shook my head, she’s wrong, it’s not true. Suddenly I felt a hand strike my cheek. I gasped, tasting blood on my lips. What had just happened?

„Don‘t lie to me Elphaba Thropp, don’t deny it,“ she hissed, her breath ghosting my cheek as she neared me.

„I’m NOT!“ I screamed. The air seemed to be filled with a slight tension, had I lost control of my magic again? Before I could make any rational decision, my body moved of its own accord and knocked Glinda to the ground, pinning her below me. Glinda screamed and thrashed below me, scratching furiously at whatever she could reach. I winced, feeling blood seeping through my dress. I hit her back, desperate to fight back somehow, as I knocked her head to the ground. A sickening crack made me freeze. Glinda looked up at me dizzily, her eyes unfocused.

This was my chance. This was as close I was ever going to get. She could barely pay look at me properly, I needed to do it now. So what was stopping me? I opened my mouth to say something but all that came out was a choked sob. There was so much I wanted to say, needed to say but it was far too late for that. „I wish it were different, my sweet,“ I whispered. With all the care in the world I stroked her cheek. „Maybe we’ll have more luck next time.“

I raised my hand, ready to finish it, end it once and for all, when suddenly I felt the whole world turn upside down as something knocked me back.

My vision swam before my eyes as my gaze fell upon Glinda’s magical staff, which had been knocked down along with me. I desperately tried to grasp it as Glinda’s hands wrapped around my neck. I heard her mutter something to me but my mind was too much of a mess to understand her words. My heart was practically beating out of my chest as I struggled for air, my face turning a darker green. I felt something at my hair –perhaps it was Glinda tugging on it— but the amount of sensations were too overwhelming to make sense of what was happening.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glinda’s POV. Warning: major character death, but what else is new?

My eyes widened once Elphie pushed me back with much force. I blinked a few times, not quite understanding her anger.

 

Had I said something wrong?

 

“You can’t keep doing this, Glinda! You can’t just destroy the lives of EVERYONE who stands in your way just for the hell of it!”

 

I scrambled to my feet, severely shocked by Elphie’s sudden anger directed towards me. After all, she never gets mad at me. Or was it that she ALWAYS gets mad at me? Oh, I always switch the two together!

 

I clutched the material of my night dress as I once again invaded Elphie’s space. Even when she was mad at me... Even when she looked at me like she was about to pull out a knife and run the blade right through my heart, I still wanted to ravish her. Wanted to kiss every inch of that deliciously evil and wickedly green skin.

 

“I am the one who should be mad at YOU! After all, YOU abandoned ME! Treated me like a puppy who’d gotten too big and then left me in the woods to die! What did you expect, Elphie? You brought this all on yourself, and- WILL YOU SHUT UP?” I shouted to the voice in my mind. Sweet Oz, it was like I was seeing double. One Elphie telling me to kill her and the other telling me to... Well, what did she want, anyway? For me to stop the Munchkin wars? Right! Like I was ever going to do THAT!

 

“I’ll kill you if you try to leave me again. I swear it. I’ll kill you and all your little Animal friends! I’ll find more of your shelters to torch to the ground!” I grinned wickedly, biting my lower lip as I stared at Elphie’s shocked face. “Oh, you didn’t know that was me? Well, it was! And I relished it. Oh, I get all hot just thinking about it! All the damage, all your little friends screaming for your help as they burned.” I closed my eyes, truly relishing the idea.

 

My eyes shot open once Elphie hit me in the face with much force. I was forced backwards, falling on my hands and knees as I clutched the side of my cheek that was undoubtedly a burning red by now.

 

 

“How DARE you?” I shouted, struggling to get up. It felt like she had just slapped the few shreds of dignity I still had right out of my petite body.

 

If anything, the fact that I brought out the violent side in her made me want her even more.

 

My eyes darkened as I approached her, stalking her like a lion would to it’s pray. “How dare you judge me? Like you’ve never killed before! All those years in the woods... Why, you must’ve, Elphie!” I grasped onto her, biting my lower lip as I stared at her furious expression. “I bet you liked it, too.” I trailed a finger from her jaw to the delicious spot between her breasts, giggling innocently as I watched the green woman ball her fists- struggling whether she should hit me again, no doubt.

 

“Did it get you off, Elphie?” My vulgar words seemed to shock her, and that very fact enticed me all the more. “I bet it did. You seem like the kind of person who’d enjoy causing blood shed.”

 

I gasped loudly as her hands grasped onto my neck. My hands immediately covered hers, trying to get them off me before they squeezed.

 

And oh, how her calloused hands squeezed. A soft shriek left my throat as I stared into Elphie’s eyes, my face growing red as I struggled to breath. She pushed me against the wall, and my sight blurred as the force hit my head. I struggled to keep my eyes open, fearing the very thought of death.

 

Then again, would it not be a glorious way to die? My Elphie had come back for me. She wanted her lovely face to be the last thing I saw before she squeezed the life out of me. How cute!

 

I was relieved once she let go, and I fell to my hands and knees once more as I coughed loudly, gasping for air.

 

“I cant-I CAN’T do it!” I heard her say. I glanced at her pretty face from beneath her, my own still bright red as I regained my breathing.

 

“Can’t what? Can’t kill me?” I asked her, pouting as I gazed at her lovely face. “We’re the same, you and I...” I struggled to stand, and approached my Elphie once more. “We both don’t have it in us to kill the other. I guess you’re more like me than you’d like to admit. Isn’t that right, Elphaba?”

 

“No!” She gasped. “I will NEVER be like you... You... Witch!” She yelled before she leaped at my body and pulled on my gorgeous blonde locks. I fought back, grabbing onto every limb I could get my hands on and scratching the hideoudius green skin until I could feel the blood dripping on my pink night dress.

 

She hit me again, this time against my nose, and I could taste the familiar copper taste of blood as the force once again knocked me to the ground. My head hit the hard ground immediately, and I could’ve sworn I heard something crack. I felt dizzy for a moment, and my vision blurred. The only thing noticeable was the feeling of Elphie’s body straddling my own. I struggled to open my eyes, figuring that this was it. The moment Elphie would end my suffering.

 

I didn’t blame her. She didn’t care for me, so why shouldn’t she?

 

Then again, she HAD returned to me. Even after all these years. Perhaps she did care, if only a little.

 

With the last of my strength I flipped us over, knocking my magical staff over in the process. It had been neatly placed next to my bed, and I feared the idea of the precious staff shattering to a thousand pieces as Elphie and I fought.

 

I straddled Elphie’s hips, giving into my urge as I closed my hands around her throat. I squeezed hard, and although my strength had already faltered greatly after I had hit my head, I could still squeeze hard enough for Elphie’s pretty face to turn even greener. “Oh, Elphie...” I said, a few drops of blood falling down, caused by the ugly wound on the back of my head. I feared my gorgeous locks having turned red by now, but that was for another time to worry about.

 

After all, I wasn’t going to kill Elphie. I couldn’t. I was merely teaching her a lesson. Do NOT abandon me, or else... Well, you get strangled!

 

I did like the way Elphie’s heart beat vastly under my tight hold. And the way her eyes bulged as I squeezed and squeezed was SO adorable. I always did like being on top of Elphie, after all.

 

“I’m only doing this ‘cause I love you, Elphie! And I’ve got a lesson to teach you. Don’t EVER abandon me, ever aga-“

 

I gasped, letting go of Elphie’s neck as a sudden pain in my abdomen caught my attention. “E-Elphie?” I asked, clutching my side as I noticed my perfect, magical staff piercing a gaping hole in my stomach.

 

I fell on top of Elphie, a trickle of blood escaping my parted lips as I grunted out in pain.

 

Elphie held me in her arms, and I could almost feel the world slowing down. I gazed into her eyes, pressing one last, bloodied kiss to her lips as I accepted my faith. Accepted the fact that I was going to die.

 

I guess I was wrong about her. I suppose she DID have it in her to end me.

 

No more voices in my head. No more echoes telling me to quench my thirst for blood. I couldn’t even feel the piercing pain in my stomach anymore. All I could feel was Elphie. Elphie all around me. I nuzzled against her, staring into her eyes as my vision blurred.

 

“Thank you.” I whispered, struggling to breath as I fought to get the words out. “Thank you for coming back for me.” I closed my eyes. I was so tired. So, so tired of fighting. I just wanted to give in. I just wanted to go to sleep.

 

“I always knew you’d come back for me.”

 

I said, slumping against Elphie’s body as I gave over and allowed darkness to take it’s hold on me.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, Elphie’s POV written by Sophia. It’s been real, you guys!

„I’m doing this because I love you, Elphie. Don’t worry,“ she whispered soothingly into my ear.

Suddenly my fingers found purchase on the staff and I wrapped my hand around it, grasping it tightly. With all the energy I had left, I raised it weakly and shoved it towards Glinda, half aware of my own actions.

Air rushed back into my lungs as the staff clattered to the ground next to us. Glinda collapsed on top of me, the blood from the wound of the staff soaking my dress.

„E—Elphie?“ she gasped. The vulnerable and desperate look in her eyes broke my heart. I wrapped my arms around her, savouring our final moments. We looked into each others eyes and for the first time all night I saw a clarity I hadn’t seen for a long time in her eyes. She had never looked more at peace. She pressed a bloodied kiss to my lips as I clung to her desperately.

„Thank you,“ she whispered, each word sounding weaker than the last. „Thank you for coming back for me.“

I pressed our foreheads together, longing for the closeness. It still didn’t feel like enough. Glinda closed her eyes as a calming expression settled on her face. „I always knew you’d come back for me.“

And with those words, her body grew limp and fell against mine, a last breath weak breath escaping her lips.

My mind felt numb. I stared at Glinda’s lifeless form. A small part of me was waiting for her to jump up, as lively as ever, and kiss me. But no such thing happened.

I killed her. I killed Glinda, the only person I had ever cared about. Before I knew it, tears were welling up in my eyes. I wanted her to get up, hit me, kiss me, scream at me, anything. Anything was better than this defeaning silence weighing me down. And as my tears fell to the ground, so did I, wrapping an arm around myself. Hesitantly I reached towards Glinda’s hand, desperately needing the contact. I weakly wrapped a finger around hers but it did nothing to end the gapping pain that threatened to overtake me.

Was this how my life was destined to go? I had always heard of encouraging tales of people still going on and never giving up, even in their darkest moment, but I had seemed to have lost all my motivation.

But did I even want to go on without Glinda? Was a life without Glinda really worth living?

With my final energy, I lifted myself up, a choked sob escaping my lips. Wearily I moved towards the balcony. I had never felt more tired than I did now. The moonlight shone in my face, welcoming me. I looked over my shoulder, towards Glinda. I mouthed a promise to her, we’d see each other again soon enough. It had been such a long day.

And with those final thoughts in my mind, I jumped.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Sam, Carly, Sophia (who helped me write this story), Christine, Jan, Rachel, Nelly, Ash, and the whole Wicked Discord gang who supported me throughout the writing of this story! And last but not least, I'd like to thank Wicked for it's lovely story and Alli Mauzey for her beautiful portrayal of Glinda. The name of this fic is inspired from her song Screw Loose, so, thanks Alli!


End file.
